


Thorin's Consort

by Moonlightsplash



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightsplash/pseuds/Moonlightsplash
Summary: Bilbo is struggling with changes in his life.  Thorin counts on Balin to help him figure out how to keep Bilbo in Erebor.  Thorin and Bilbo have to learn to trust once more.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-All rights to The Hobbit belong to the author, Tolkien.
> 
> Oh, I happen to like magic user Bilbo! That and dragons... Expect to see it in this one.

The Company sat around the fire, exhaustion written in every drooping line of their bodies. Bilbo had managed to scrounge up a big assortment of mushroom and root vegetables, that combined with the rabbits Fili and Kili had gotten, made a pretty good stew. After their run through the Goblin caves, they had no food stores left to speak of.

Balin plopped down on the log next to Bilbo, offering him his pipe. “I don’t have much pipeweed, but I’m willing to share.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow in surprise, but slowly reached out and took it, nodding his thanks. The two of them sat quietly watching the others as they set up their camp for nightfall.

“We should be at Gandalf’s friend sometime tomorrow afternoon.”

“Ah… That’s good. The thought of being able to sleep with a roof over my head for a couple of nights sounds like a dream right now.”

Balin nodded in agreement and then glanced a bit sideways over at him. “Would you mind answering a couple of questions about hobbits for me, Bilbo? We’ve been discussing it amongst ourselves and realized that we know almost nothing about you.”

“Hm…” Bilbo cleared his throat before nodding his head in agreement. “As long as they’re not too personal or anything, sure.”

At that, the others in the Company gave up trying to act like they weren’t listening in and turned towards the two of them.

Balin laughed. “As you can see, we’re all pretty curious by now! Ori brought this one up – you were introduced by Gandalf as THE Baggins of Bag End. Is that a title?”

“Um-hm. There is only ever one. My father was THE Baggins and when he passed, it fell to me. I’m the head of the Baggins clan.”

The dwarrow started muttering in Khuzdul, while Balin listened in before asking again. “What does being the head of the family entail then, lad? We’re wondering if it’s anything like dwarrow family structure.”

“Well, I collect the rents and maintain the properties. I mediate disputes between family members and tenants. I’m legally obligated to maintain a bolthole big enough to hold all the fauntlings in Hobbiton, as well as enough food to take care of them for up to three months. Twice a year, all the clan heads meet up in Tuckborough to exchange information, update trade agreements and that sort of thing. There are a few other things, but that’s most of the big stuff.” 

“So it’s a lot like being a Lord for us then. The duties are quite similar.” Gloin’s deep voice chimed in.

“Hey, Bilbo!” Ori yelled from across the clearing. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, but your mother’s maiden name was Belladonna Took, wasn’t it?”

“Aye.”

“Any relation to the Thain of the Shire, Fortinbras Took then, lad?” 

“He’s my Uncle.”

The dwarrow jumped to their feet, all of them yelling in Khuzdul and waving their arms. Bilbo actually jumped up from the log in alarm, not quite sure if it was safe to stay, but Balin’s hand caught him on the arm, tugging him back down.

“Not to worry, lad. Everyone is just mad because we should have known that information from the start.”

Bilbo snorted and shook his head. “What difference would it have made? If I was treated differently because I had social standing in the Shire, then I’d rather not be part of it. I get enough of that crap in the Shire.”

The argument was winding down now, Thorin appearing to have won. “Master Baggins, politics are something that we always have to take into consideration. There is a certain level of respect given to ambassadors. It’s the same across all species, I’m sure.”

Bilbo frowned a bit as he considered. “No. I’m not an ambassador to the dwarrow. I’m a burglar by contract. A bit more time to get my affairs in order would have been nice, but it’s all water under the bridge now.”

“More time? Two months wasn’t enough?” Now Balin sounded shocked.

Bilbo scoffed. “Two months? I had two hours before Dwalin showed up on my doorstep. Gandalf showed up that afternoon to tell me he needed me on an adventure and I turned him down. It was the first time I’d seen him since my childhood.”

“Two hours?” “You didn’t know?” “We thought all that food was for us!” The others were talking over one another, leaving Bilbo shaking his head in confusion.

“Um, no. If you’ll remember, I asked repeatedly that night about what in the world was going on.” Bilbo laughed. “My smial was invaded by dwarrow! It’s quite funny now when I look back on it.”

“Well, if you turned us down then lad, what in the world made you come running after us the next morning?” Dwalin asked.

“Oh, that song that all of you sang about the mountain. Yep… That’s what did it. I knew when I heard it that I would definitely be going with you. Everyone deserves a home.”

“Well, why were you late then, Master Baggins? We thought you weren’t going with us, so we left. We’d have stayed if we’d known.” Dori asked politely.

“Oh, I had to get all of my legal affairs in order, Dori. I spent most of the night getting instructions written, designating my heir, property maintenance, rent collection, and all of the rest. My neighbor agreed to get all of it delivered for me, but then I overslept the next morning.”

Once more, the group broke out into Khuzdul, while Bilbo watched them warily.

“I don’t get it, Balin. It’s been six months or more since then. What’s the problem? Have I broken yet another dwarven cultural taboo?”

Balin leaned over, bumping shoulders with him. “No, lad. It’s just all of us wishing that we had done things differently.”

“Hey, Bilbo! I’ve got one for you. I heard some rumors and I’d like to know if they’re true.” Nori grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Is it true that hobbits of both sexes can have children?”

“W-what?!” Bilbo spluttered, face turning red in embarrassment. “Why in Yavanna’s name would that even matter?”

Fili and Kili both looked at each other before grinning and turning to Bilbo. “It matters! Keeping mother happy is always important!”

As the other dwarrow conversation slid into crude innuendo, Thorin had to step in and stop them, shaking his head as he snapped at them in Khuzdul. Bilbo was really hating the whole ‘secret language’ thing, as they used it ALL of the time around him. It was frustrating to not be included.

“Now, Master Baggins, Nori has asked a question that I believe all of us would like to hear the answer to. If it is not taboo, that is.” Thorin settled back against the tree trunk, gesturing for him to go ahead.

“What in the world do all of you talk about to think up things like this…?” Bilbo rubbed a hand over his face, trying to will his blush away with no luck. He refused to look at any of them as he answered, as he might just spontaneously combust in embarrassment.

“It’s true, in a manner of speaking.” He cleared his throat once more before continuing. “From your need to ask me that, I take it that dwarrow are not like that?”

“Aye. That’s correct, Master Baggins.” Thorin said with a regal nod of his head. “We are lucky if our dams can carry two children in their lifetime. It’s hard on them. The dwarrow can’t carry at all.”

“Wait! Wait a minute! You’re saying then, that even though you all live to be like 300 or something, that you’re only getting two children from each of the women? I thought that your population was like 85% male, wasn’t it?”

“Correct on both counts, Bilbo.” Balin’s voice was grave. “We don’t like to talk about it, but we are a dying race.”

“Oh my goodness… I had no idea.”

“It’s why we’re risking this to take back Erebor, Master Baggins. The dams are much more likely to have healthy children if they’re someplace clean and safe with plenty to eat. The children mean everything to us.” Bilbo felt Thorin’s deep voice rumbling through him and he shuddered, thinking of the Shire without fauntlings.

“So Bilbo, how many children does an average hobbit family have?” Kili grinned at him in amusement as he asked.

“Oh, umm… Anywhere from 5 to 12. Whatever the family can afford actually, or the numbers would be a lot higher!”

“12?!” Fili gasped, looking at Kili. “I can’t even imagine a family that big!”

“Ah, my grandfather had 12 children. Twins, triplets and sometimes even quadruplets are born also.”

“Triplets or quadruplets? Children?” Gloin yelled across at them, his brother thumping him on the arm to get him to repeat it.

“Oh, yes. Most of the time there is one child born, sometimes two, but every now and then you’ll get three or four born at once.”

“Oi, Bilbo! How long does a hobbit pregnancy last anyways? Twelve months is normal for dwarrow.”

“Six months is normal for hobbits, Master Oin.”

All of the dwarrow, even Thorin, were conversing once again, as Balin jumped up and trotted over to his brother.

Feeling pretty uncomfortable by the many looks he was getting, Bilbo wiggled around a bit on the log before deciding to give it up and get some sleep. He’d had more than enough embarrassing conversations for one night. He looked down, realizing that the ground beneath his feet was relatively free of rocks, and let himself slip off the log onto it with a sigh.

“Hey Bilbo, you can’t go to sleep yet. I’ve got another question!” Kili trotted over to him and dropped to the ground next to him. “What about marriage? We told you about dwarrow, so tell us, how do hobbits do it?”

Inwardly cursing once more, Bilbo felt his face heat up. “We don’t have a shortage of women in the Shire, Kili. Marriage is between one man and woman, or two women or two men, but always just two people.”

Once more the grumbling broke out and Bilbo frowned fiercely at them. “No griping! You all asked and I’m telling you how it’s done! You wanted to know!”

Fili grinned at him and came over to sit down next to him also, making Bilbo eye them both a bit nervously. He was tired. The last thing he needed was to be pranked by the two of them.

“Don’t worry, Bilbo. You’ve just given them a lot to think about.” Fili said with a smile. “It’s got potential, it does.”

“What? What has potential?” He looked between the two of them. “Are the two of you looking to take a spouse from the Shire? As Yavanna would know, there are plenty of bossy women there. More than enough to make you happy.” Bilbo grumbled, thinking about all of his nosy relatives.

The two of them laughed brightly, leaving Bilbo feeling out of place. “Well, whatever makes you happy then. I’m going to sleep now.”

“Sure thing, Master Boggins!”

“But not over here! It’s too cold for you!” With that, the two of them stood and Fili picked Bilbo straight up off the ground, putting him over his shoulder. The two of them ran across the campsite laughing, to drop him on the ground next to Thorin.

“Uncle doesn’t need to be moving tonight, Bilbo! We’re counting on you to make sure he stays put.” 

Bilbo blanched, feeling himself bump into Thorin’s shoulder before he could stop himself. “I-I’m terribly sorry! Please excuse me, I’ll just head back to my-…” His voice cut off as Thorin’s arm dropped across his shoulders, pulling him into his side.

“Hush, Master Baggins. They’re right. It’s really too cold for you. Just go to sleep.” 

Bilbo froze, not knowing what to say to get himself out of this one. He glared at Fili and Kili who had taken up their station as first watch of the night. The two of them grinned back at him, completely unrepentant.

Despite his best efforts to stay awake though, the lovely heat coming from Thorin was enough. He slid off into sleep within just a couple of minutes, causing Thorin to smile.

“Hey Ori, can you sketch Bilbo for us? We want to send it to Mother. She’s been asking about him and this way she’ll know what he looks like.” Kili asked from his position across the camp.

Ori nodded rapidly. “I’ve already done a couple of him. Would any of these work?” He pulled his rather tattered sketchbook out of one of the interior pockets of his coat and showed them the sketches.

They held them up. “What do you think, Uncle?”

“The second one, Kili.”

“Good choice!” Fili kept it and gave the others back to Ori. “Our thanks.”

“Sure.”

Dwalin grumbled, as he sat down on the other side of Bilbo and scooted in close. They didn’t have any bedrolls or blankets left, so they were going to have to keep him warm with body heat.

“We’re writing to Mother! She’ll know what to do!” Kili waved his letter at them while Fili called down the raven to carry it.

Balin couldn’t help but laugh softly at the sight of the excited boys. “It’s too bad that I won’t be there to see Dis’ face when she gets THAT letter. It should be one to remember.”

Thorin sighed. “No doubt. However, I’ve got a long way to go to make up for my behavior towards him. This will take some work.”

”You know that the dwarf Lords are not going to be happy with the royal line of Durin taking a hobbit spouse.”

Thorin snorted in disgust. “The only dwarf Lords that I have left are you, Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin. The rest of them had no problem at all leaving us to wander homeless and starve. If they think they’ll be welcome back into Erebor, especially if they’re thinking they’ll be granted Lord status from me, they’ve got another thing coming then.”

“There’s still a chance that the other Lords will hear of our success and raise an army against us.”

“Dis is only about three weeks behind us although that will increase as they have to go around the southern edge of the Mirkwood. Everyone we’ve got will be willing to fight to defend our home, Balin. You know that. We had nothing left to make it through another winter, so it’s better this way. They did stop at the Trollshaws though and pick up the gold from the troll hoard. They’re much better supplied now.”

Thorin sighed and leaned his head back against the tree trunk, running his hand slowly through Bilbo’s golden curls. “The only time in all my years I’ve found someone I’m interested in settling down with, and it turns out to be a hobbit. Life continues to surprise me.”

Dwalin snorted. “Don’t know why. Mahal himself married Yavanna. We’re his children and the hobbits are her children. I just figure you’re following in his footsteps.”

“Ooh, good point brother. Very good point.” Balin slid down on the other side of Thorin, leaning into his side. Between Dwalin, himself, and Bilbo who was now lying across his lap, they should be able to keep Thorin warm enough through the night.

 

They had been settled in for two days at Beorn’s when Fili came racing in, waving at Thorin.

“Come and see this, Uncle! Kili is turning green with envy! Whoo-hoo!” Fili ran back out the door.

“What in Mahal’s name is going on?” Thorin said as the other dwarrow got up too. The prospect of entertainment was enough to make them all go.

Fili was waving at them near the tree line. “Over here!”

Once they got there, it took Thorin a minute to understand what he was seeing. There was an archery range set up and Kili and Bilbo were shooting.

Fili ran up and hugged his Uncle, smiling. “Bilbo asked Beorn for the supplies to make a bow, Uncle. Once he did, he came out here and started practicing. Turns out that our hobbit served in the Bounders back in the Shire.”

“The Bounders…?” Thorin’s voice trailed off as Bilbo stepped forward into place. “What’s he doing?” 

Instead of pulling arrows one at a time, Bilbo pulled five at a time, spaced through his fingers. As he watched, he let fly, all five arrows in the air so fast that it looked to be almost simultaneous.

“Mahal’s balls!” Dwalin whooped from the end. “That’s better than even the tree shaggers!”

Kili cheered from the side, before waving to them and running out to their target.

Thorin turned and looked at him in astonishment. “Bilbo, why did you not tell us you could shoot?”

Bilbo smiled a bit grimly. “I haven’t been in the Bounders in years. I gave my bow to Drogo to use, as he didn’t have the money for one, so I haven’t been practicing. Master Beorn was kind enough to help me make one though. After all we’ve been through, I think it’s better that I use a weapon I’m more familiar with.”

Kili came running up laughing and handed Bilbo his five arrows. “All dead center, Bilbo! You’ve got to teach me how to shoot multiple arrows like that!”

“It doesn’t look like you’ve lost any skill.” Balin said.

Bilbo frowned this time. “Oh, no. I’ve got a long way to go to get back up to snuff with this. It doesn’t pull quite like my old one and right now, I’m just shooting from a standing position. I’ll keep practicing until I can get back to shooting on the fly and from the trees.” He grimaced and clenched and unclenched his hand. “Of course, my fingers aren’t agreeing with all of this practice.”

“Kili.” Was all Thorin said as he took in Bilbo’s damaged hand. 

Kili nodded. “I’ll do it. I’ll get you a finger guard built by this evening, Bilbo. That should help until your hands toughen back up.”

Surprised, Bilbo smiled at him and nodded. “Thank you. That would be appreciated.”

Fili grinned at him and slung an arm around his shoulders. “No problem, Bilbo. However, I think we’re going to have to spend an afternoon and make you some more arrows. As fast as you can shoot, it would be a real waste for you to run out.”

“How many have you got, Bilbo?” Dwalin said, as he looked over the quiver. “Is this it?”

Bilbo looked over and nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m really amazed that Beorn had any arrowheads that were small enough for me to use.” He pulled one out of the quiver and looked it over, before holding it out. “As you can see, the tip is still too large, making them nose heavy.”

He shrugged. “What can you do? They’re what he has, so they’re what I’m using.”

Thorin growled under his breath. “You are in a company of dwarrow, Bilbo. As long as Master Beorn has even a small forge, I can make as many arrow heads as you need.”

He grabbed Bilbo by the arm and started towing him back towards the house. “Let’s go find out.” He stopped for a moment and looked back. “I’m not the only blacksmith here. Are you coming?”

Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin all jerked into motion, surrounding Bilbo in a small mob of dwarrow as they headed off to find Beorn.

It was several hours later that Bilbo was sitting before a veritable pile of arrow heads. They had made over 50 of them. Now, he had the work of creating the shafts and fletching all of them. Kili was working next to him at the table, as Beorn’s animals had donated a large pile of feathers for them to use.

As Bilbo picked up the next one, he turned it over in his hand, pondering for a moment.

“Hey, Kili… Does anyone in the Company do engraving?”

Kili looked up from the arrow he was working on. “Sure. Balin’s really good. Fili’s learning, but he’s not a Master yet. Balin is though.”

“Do you think that he would be willing to engrave some of these arrow heads for me?” Bilbo asked as he rubbed his thumb across the smooth surface.

“Well, I don’t know why you want them engraved, but I’m sure he’d do just about anything for you. Hey, Balin!” Kili leaned around him as he yelled. “Can you come over here for a minute?”

Balin wandered over looking puzzled but jumped up onto the bench next to Bilbo. “What can I do for you?”

Bilbo held out one of the arrow heads. “If I draw out what I want, can you engrave a few of these for me?”

“You want me to engrave arrow heads? Whatever for?”

Bilbo blew out a breath sharply and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, torn. He had a dragon waiting at the end of this journey. This was one hobbit secret he was going to have to share, at least with Balin.

“We hobbits have our own secrets too, you know. There’s a dragon waiting for me at the end of this road, Balin. I think I could find some use for it.”

Balin studied his face for a moment before smiling. “Aye, draw out what you want and I’ll get started. I hope you’re willing to show me what this is for though.”

“Aye. I will as long as you promise to hold this secret. We hobbits don’t have much, but there are a few things we can do to protect ourselves.”

“Deal then, Bilbo.”

It only took a few minutes before Bilbo had the Hobbitish carefully written on the arrow head. He held the first one out to Balin. “This is what I need, Balin. Is it going to be very hard to do?”

Balin took it from his hand and studied it for a moment. “It will take me about an hour, I think. We don’t really have many tools here, but I can still get it right. How many do you need?”

“Well… It’s up to you, I guess. I’d like to have 10, but really I’ll take any of them that you can get done. I don’t know how much work it’s going to be for you.”

“Fili! Come over here and help with this, will you?” Balin snagged the arrow heads and slid off the bench towards him. In moments, the two of them headed back outside, grabbing their tools as they went.

Bilbo looked over at Kili, confused. “The light’s better.”

“Oh, thank you.” Bilbo grabbed up 10 of the shafts then and approached Bofur with the same deal. It went just as quickly. He carefully wrote out the Hobbitish on each one and Bifur and Bofur gathered them up, following Balin and Fili outside.

Mission accomplished, Bilbo settled back down next to Kili and started back to work. He could feel the eyes of the others upon him, but was determined not to say anything else until he was sure that they would work.

 

It had been too late that evening by the time they had finished Bilbo’s special arrows for a demonstration, so it was bright and early the next morning when the Company trooped outside. Even then, Bilbo had already been up for a couple of hours, first to eat and then to practice. His new arrows shot differently from the ones he’d been using. It took him a bit to readjust.

“Hey Bilbo! We found the perfect spot. Come on!” Kili and Fili were waving at him, so he fell in line, once more surrounded by his dwarrow as they trooped down towards the stream. Even Beorn was trailing along, curious. Once they arrived, Kili pointed, showing Bilbo the three boulders all lined up. “I don’t know why you wanted boulders Bilbo, but there they are.”

Nervous, Bilbo looked up at Thorin once more. “I’m asking you to please, please keep these things secret. I shouldn’t even be showing you such things… But… Our circumstances are dire.”

Thorin nodded. “We know how to keep secrets, Bilbo. No one will hear it from us.”

“Good, good then.” He moved away from the dwarrow them, stopping about 50 paces away from the first boulder. “Here goes nothing.”

He pulled one of his special arrows out and drew. Once in place, he whispered the hobbit’s prayer to Yavanna and in his hands, the arrow started to shine a bright gold. Once he felt the magic reach its peak, he released it and it flew true, striking the first boulder head on. And then… It continued on course, flying directly through the other two boulders. There was a very slight delay and then all three boulders exploded from the force of the arrow’s travel through them. 

Bilbo threw himself flat on the ground as bits of rocks rained around him but it was only a couple of seconds before he found that Dwalin, Balin AND Thorin jumped on top of him, shielding him from further fall out.

“Ugh! Can’t breathe! You’re squishing me!” Bilbo gasped out, hearing them grumbling above him, but they moved.

“By Mahal, Bilbo! What. Did. You. Do?”

With a bit of squirming, Bilbo managed to get out of the pile of dwarrow and trotted forward to what was left of the boulders.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for my arrow! I don’t want to lose one already!” Bilbo answered before yelling happily and picking up the arrow. He ran back to them, smiling.

“It’s not even scratched! All of you do some amazing work!”

That arrow was snatched out of his hands and inspected by everyone in the Company, and even Beorn, before being returned to him.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Thorin said, asking a question with his frown.

“Yeah… Well, that’s the secret I need you to keep. The Lady Yavanna is willing to help us if we ask. So… I had you inscribe one of her prayers on each arrow and then I invoked it before I shot. Her magic keeps the arrow intact.”

Gloin interrupted him, waving his hands. “Can ALL hobbits do such things? The bunch of you could take over Arda!”

Bilbo frowned and shook his head. “Why would we want to take over Arda? No, no, no. We use these to defend ourselves. We have what we need, Master Gloin. Our homes, family, good food and plenty of parties. We hobbits have no need to rule.”

Balin nodded. “Which is probably why the Green Lady grants you such power.”

“Hey, you never answered, Bilbo! Can all hobbits do this?” Fili asked.

“No. No, only the oldest Families. We had a Fae marry into the Family many generations ago and rumor has it that is why some of us can still call up the magic. There are only a handful every generation that can do things like this.” Bilbo waved the arrow to make his point.

“It seems we did indeed get the best hobbit then, Uncle!” Kili grinned once more and slung his arm around Bilbo’s shoulders. “Come on, Bilbo! Me and Fee will help you get packed. Uncle wants to leave in a couple of hours.”

As the group headed back to Beorn’s, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin walked up and looked at the pile of rock debris.

“Damn… That arrow didn’t even slow down…”

“Indeed. I can’t help but think of what it might do to a dragon.” Thorin added as he studied the groove where the arrow had finally stopped.

“Truly. Bilbo is thinking ahead of us here. I haven’t even started trying to come up with a plan for the dragon and he’s already making invincible arrows.”

Dwalin grinned and cuffed his brother on the shoulder. “Our hobbit is special, brother. You know that!”

The three of them nodded in agreement before following the others back to the house. There was still a long way to go.

 

Weeks. It had been several absolutely miserable WEEKS of terror. Bilbo stumbled to his feet, soaked to the bone. The Company had been starving, gotten lost, attacked by spiders, captured by Elves and then finally these last few weeks hiding in the dungeons of Thranduil’s castle. He couldn’t stop the full body shiver that ran through him, but scrubbed his hands over his face and headed back to the river to find his barrel. He’d stuffed his pack, bow and arrows in one of them and had to find them.

He opened up several barrels before he found his, while the dwarrow back on the bank called out their usual rounds of disparaging comments on his rescue of them. Bilbo ground his teeth together, trying to keep his mouth shut. 

He shouldered his pack and slung his quiver and bow over his other shoulder, while behind him he could hear Thorin snapping at the others in Khuzdul. He stood, patiently waiting for the others to head out when he was startled by someone grabbing his arm.

He turned, trying to twist away, but had no luck. He followed the arm upwards and found himself staring at Thorin.

“Excuse me?” He said indignantly, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. He was pretty sure that he was going to end up with a heck of a cold from this latest jaunt.

“Master Baggins, it is quite obvious that you were not eating enough during our time in Thranduil’s prison. One of us will be carrying you on our journey to Laketown.”

Normally, Bilbo would have been able to muster up anger or at least indignation at that statement, but he was soaked, freezing and could almost feel himself getting more ill by the minute. If he felt this bad on the inside, he could only imagine what he looked like to the others.

Oin came over then with his satchel of medicines. It had been one of the things Bilbo had managed to steal from the elves. They had plenty of items stocked in their Healer’s Hall, so he had liberated a few of them for the Company.

“This way, Bilbo. Let me check you over.” Thorin drug him by the arm behind Oin, when he realized that he wasn’t going to go.

“Behave, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo grumbled under his breath, but sat down on the stump that Oin pointed to. 

“Get the shirt and jacket off, lad. Let me see if you’ve gotten any injuries.”

Bilbo felt himself starting to flush in embarrassment. “I’m fine, Master Oin. We need to get moving or we’ll not make it to Laketown soon.”

Oin simply turned to Thorin and raised an eyebrow. Thorin sighed and nodded to someone behind him and Bilbo yelped as firm hands grabbed onto his upper arms.

“Steady there, laddie. We just need to make sure that you’re okay.” Balin’s calm voice breathed into his ear.

Thorin and Balin made quick work of getting his wet clothes off and he found himself enduring Oin’s poking and prodding before he even realized what had happened. 

Several minutes went by, Oin slathering lotions on his battered torso and cleaning out the cut on his arm that he didn’t even remember getting.

“Dori, bring the cloak.” Thorin said from his position next to Bilbo. 

Oin nodded as he brought forward a cup filled with one of his concoctions.

“You need to drink this, Master Baggins. It’ll help with your illness.”

With Thorin on one side and Balin on the other, Bilbo could see that he wasn’t going to win this, so he just grabbed the cup and chugged it, as quickly as possible. Dori had made it over by then and handed a cloak to them, which they quickly bundled him up in.

“Fili! Kili!” The two of them swapped out places with Thorin and Balin, sandwiching him in between them. Lovely, lovely heat started to wrap itself around him and Bilbo found his eyes closing almost by themselves. He listened in with his attention wandering, as the Company talked over the next step. The extreme lack of supplies was the biggest problem they had.

“We have almost nothing left. All of us pitched in everything we have left, but there’s nowhere near enough to purchase enough supplies to get us to Erebor.”

“Damn it! It seems as though we’ll have to work out a deal with the people of Laketown then, even though I was hopeful we could bypass the town entirely.”

“Wait…” Bilbo cleared his throat and shook his head a bit, trying to wake up. “Wait. We don’t have enough left to buy supplies? Is that what I heard?”

“Aye, Master Baggins.” 

“Umm… Where’s my coat then? I need my coat. Dori, do you have a seam ripper left on you?” Bilbo tried to lean around his dwarrow bookends.

“Your coat? It’s still wet, Master Baggins. What did you give him Oin? I think he’s out of it.”

“Dori! Please! Bring me my coat!”

“Alright, Master Baggins. Just sit still. I’ll get it.” Dori bustled off, quickly bringing back Bilbo’s dripping wet coat. He reached out to grab it, only to have Dori jerk it out of his reach. 

“Uh-uh, Master Baggins. This coat is sopping wet and freezing! We’re trying to get you warmed up! Tell me what you need done.”

Bilbo sighed, mourning the loss of his coat, but there was nothing else for it. “Cut the lining out of it, Dori.”

“Cut the lining…?” Recognition lit up Dori’s eyes then and Nori snickered.

“Is the coat a little heavy, Dori? Seems our burglar was better prepared than I realized!”

As the others crowded around, Dori pulled his knife and carefully slit up the sides and pulled the liner out of it. When he flipped it over, the whole Company gasped.

“Master Baggins!”

Carefully stitched into place along the inner liner were twenty five gold and twenty five silver coins. Each of them carefully affixed in tiny pockets to hold them perfectly in place.

They turned as one to stare at their hobbit in shock. 

“What? I told you that I was going all the way to the end of this thing. We need supplies to even get there, so…” He waved his hand towards the money.

“Use it. We need supplies.”

Thorin clenched and unclenched his hands slowly before nodding in agreement. “Thank you for this. We’ll make sure you get repaid once Erebor is retaken.”

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get this done.” 

“Dwalin!” 

“I’ve got him.” He scooped Bilbo up from between Fili and Kili, the others scrambling around to gather up their few belongings.

“Bofur, check my bag! There’re still a few travel cakes in there!” Bilbo yelled back as they started along the shore of the lake.

A few happy yells later, everyone had a bite to eat as they started on the next leg of their journey.

 

“Well, I must admit that this sits ill upon me.” Balin said as he stared into the secret passage into the mountain.

“Aye. The thought of our hobbit in there all alone… It’s crushing.” Dwalin’s hand was clenching and unclenching around the handle of one of his axes as he stood next to his brother. “He should be back by now.”

Fili groaned. “We must be some of the worst of dwarrow! Bilbo saved Uncle from Azog!”

“Yeah, and then he figured out how to make exploding arrows!” Kili added.

“And then he got us out of Thranduil’s dungeons…”

“And now, we’ve sent him into a dragon’s lair all alone.” Kili sighed unhappily.

“Uncle-…”

“No.” Thorin interrupted. “The wizard told us that the dragon wouldn’t recognize the smell of a hobbit, remember? He definitely knows the smell of dwarf.”

“Aye. It sucks, but you’re right.” Dwalin growled.

“Bofur?” Balin asked. “Anything new from the mountain?”

Bofur shook his head. “Naw. All Bifur and I are getting is that she’s happy to see all of you. This mountain recognizes the line of Durin, that’s for sure!”

Everyone sighed deeply and turned to stare into the darkness. Almost as thought they had caused it to happen, the mountain suddenly rumbled, the ground vibrating faintly under their feet. Wide-eyed, they stared at one another.

“What in Mahal’s name was that?!”

“Oh! Did you hear that Bifur? Her Song has changed!” Bofur placed his hand against the stone wall, cocking his head as he listened. “All of a sudden, the mountain is very, very happy…”

Almost as one, the group turned to the entrance and peered into the darkness.

“Fuck it. I’m going. Bilbo could be bleedin’ out down there or something!” Dwalin shrugged his shoulders and settled his axes before starting off down the hall.

“Slow and careful then.” Thorin’s deep voice rumbled next to him. A quick glance showed him that all of the others had come with him. The darkness was not an obstacle for them as all dwarrow have excellent night vision. Instead, it was the complete silence that was unnerving. 

They were almost to the Treasury before they heard anything. A soft dragging sound followed by a thump. Repeated over and over… 

They all stopped as one, waiting for whatever it was to come to them. It was quite close to them before any of them were able to see it.

“BILBO!” Fili and Kili yelled in unison and rushed forward. Bilbo shrieked although he would later deny it. The hobbit was squeezed between the two of them as the others rushed up to him, everyone babbling at once.

“SILENCE!” Thorin hissed out. “You’re all making too much noise!”

“Oh, it’s okay Thorin. The dragon is dead. He doesn’t care how much noise you all make anymore.” Bilbo sighed and sagged, leaning into Fili.

“Bilbo? Are you okay?” Fili asked worriedly while they looked him over, trying to see if he was injured.

“My feet are burnt actually. The damn lizard got off a good shot of fire and melted a lot of the gold near me. I didn’t have to run across it, thank Yavanna, but the gold near there got mighty warm.”

“Oin?”

“Let’s get the hobbit back up to the entrance. My satchel is up there and the light’s better. Bilbo would probably appreciate being able to see again.”

“Thank you, Oin! I can’t see my hand in front of my face down here. It wasn’t bad at first; the dragon glowed from the heat of its fire and lit the place up. When he died though, that was it for the light. I didn’t think I’d ever figure out how to get back to this tunnel.”

Fili picked him up then, Bilbo yelped as he found himself being carried back up the tunnel.

“Are you telling me that all of you can see down here?”

“Aye, Bilbo. Dwarrow have excellent vision in the dark.”

The dwarrow all babbled excitedly as they raced back up the tunnel. Bilbo sighed in relief as Fili set him down next to his pack and Oin drug over his medical satchel.

Bilbo looked over and met Thorin’s gaze. “I’m serious. He’s dead. It’s safe to go in. Now, I will say that I have NO idea how you’re going to get that giant carcass out of your Treasury. The sheer size of that thing…” Bilbo shuddered.

Oin had settled at Bilbo’s feet and tutted at the damage before starting to work. Balin settled next to him. “What happened, Bilbo?”

Bilbo was rubbing his eyes tiredly and jumped at Balin’s question. “Oh! Pardon me! I suppose that you all would like to know, wouldn’t you?”

“Well, let me see… I entered the Treasury – and by the way, that thing is ALSO enormous. I have no idea how you plan on finding anything in there! Anyway, I started looking around for the dragon. I was hoping that I’d be able to look him over, since he was supposed to be asleep.”

“Hah! That didn’t work. He smelled me when I came in. Not that I knew that, as Smaug had buried himself in the gold. All I saw were piles of the stuff everywhere. It wasn’t until he finally let out a huge puff of breath and blew gold everywhere that I realized that I was standing right in front of his head.”

The dwarrow started murmuring in Khuzdul and trading long looks between them. Bilbo waited a second, but when no one interrupted, he continued.

“Smaug raised his monstrous head out of the gold and I found myself looking at an eye as big as I am.” Bilbo blew out a breath and shuddered as Dwalin ground out something in Khuzdul.

Bilbo frowned at him. “I don’t know what that meant Dwalin, but I imagine that was a pretty good description of my thoughts at the time. Anyway, Smaug thought himself witty. We traded quips and I babbled all kinds of nonsense to him. I really don’t remember what I told him, but I’m hoping that it comes back to me. It’s not every day that one talks to a dragon!”

“How did the dragon die, Bilbo?” Ori’s eager voice cut in.

“Oh, well, you see he called me a thief. I told him though that HE was the thief, as he had stolen your home from you. He stood up on his back legs and roared before flaming the gold next to me. That’s how I wound up getting burned.”

Bilbo smiled then at the memory. “What he didn’t know though was that as soon as he went up on his back legs, I could see his weak spot. Smaug was missing a scale on his breast on the right side.”

Bilbo laughed weakly. “I didn’t even think about it. I saw that scale missing and drew my bow. While the big lizard was flaming, I called upon the Lady Yavanna and shot him.”

Bilbo shuddered again and leaned into Balin who quickly threw his arm around his shoulders. “That dragon’s flame cut off and he fell to the ground, letting out a deep rumbling groan and as I watched, the light vanished from him as his flame went out.”

“How do you know he’s dead then, Master Baggins and not just badly wounded?” Dori asked.

“I had the same thought Dori, so before I lost all the light, I went up and stabbed him in the eye with Sting.” The dwarrow started roaring in Khuzdul as Bilbo sagged even farther into Balin’s side. “Hey, it seemed like a good idea. That lizard didn’t even twitch. He’s dead and Sting is now really, really nasty.”

Bilbo gave his sword a look as it laid on the ground next to him. “I remembered that Dwalin said to never sheathe it when it was filthy, so I carried it. Although, after a bit I was using it as a walking stick.”

Thorin had the oddest look on his face as he stared at him. He stepped forward and crouched down next to Bilbo, reaching out and pulling Bilbo’s head forward until they were touching foreheads.

“My hobbit.” Was all the dwarf said before he let go and stepped back. Thorin turned to Oin. 

“Oin, I want you and Balin to stay here with Bilbo. The rest of us are going to find somewhere we can set up a base and start cleaning things up a bit. Dis and the caravan will be nearing the Mirkwood in a few days. It’s a long trip around the south end of it.”

“Gloin, I want you and Bofur to see if you can find a way we can replicate the smoke rising out of the mountain. I don’t want the Men to know the dragon is dead until we have everyone safely within the walls.”

“Balin, Oin, I’ll send someone up for you just as soon as we get someplace safe.”

“Aye, my King.”

As Bilbo watched, the other dwarrow vanished into the darkness. Bilbo shuddered again and tried to burrow even deeper into Balin’s side.

“Bilbo?”

“I’m afraid, Balin. I think that this latest experience is going to give me nightmares for a long time. That dragon was something out of nightmare, all by himself…”

Oin held out a cup. “Drink all of this, Bilbo. It will help with the pain. In the meantime, you won’t be walking anywhere for at least a week.”

Oin poked at his bandaged feet. “Don’t glare at me like that! It might be even longer! You’ve got some pretty serious burns.”

Bilbo sighed into Balin’s jacket. “Don’t I know it. My feet are killing me.”

Oin nodded. “That’s what the drink is for laddie. You’ll be pretty out of it soon.”

Bilbo drifted to sleep quickly as the day and the pain medicine caught up to him. 

“Everyone will be here soon.”

“Aye. Getting them all into the mountain without the Men knowing is going to be a real trick too.”

“That’s true. Bilbo has carried us through the last half of our journey. I think we need to come up with this one on our own.”

“Aye. Although, Dis probably already has a plan.”

Balin laughed in surprise. “I’m sure you’re right, my friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

During the Battle of the Five Armies...

All around him, the battle raged. Bilbo clutched his hand to his chest, as he felt like he was going to burst into flames. He was so hot! He took a deep breath and made sure his hobbit magic was wrapped tightly around himself before he started working his way through the field of slaughter. The battle was moving away from him so he picked up the pace and headed towards the thickest cluster of fighting.

That would be where his dwarrow were. He just knew it. The stench of blood and offal was overwhelming and he didn’t even want to think of what his feet were walking through. Sweat was pouring off of him as he ran, still clutching his chest. He used Sting on several orcs that were in his way, stabbing and slicing as ran. It was when he finally crested the hill that he saw two of them.

His throat was too badly damaged from Thorin hanging him over the battlements, to yell so it came out more as a barely heard rasp. “Fili! Kili!” 

The two of them were lying in a pile of bodies, Fili draped across Kili as though he had fallen while trying to defend him. Bilbo ducked and dodged his way through the fight before dropping to his knees next to them. He lifted his shaking hand to Fili’s throat, trying to find a pulse. The blond dwarf groaned then and tried to move and Bilbo could have cried in relief. He stretched out and checked Kili also, finding that he was breathing… but just barely. Horrified, Bilbo sat back on his heels, his mind spinning over what to do. Crazy ideas and plans all raced through his head before it happened. Information suddenly flooded his mind. Arrays, patterns, options… Many things were considered and reviewed before he found himself settling on one. 

Taking a deep breath, he laid his hand flat on the ground and sent out his magic, setting up a ward circle in moments. All around them, those that were still fighting found themselves suddenly having to fight around an area that they couldn’t walk in. Bilbo drug Fili off of Kili and laid him next to his brother. Once he had both of them straightened out, he called up this strange new magic and set to work.

 

Fili finally swam back to awareness, finding himself awake and still on the battlefield. It was so bright…. He squinted his eyes, trying to see better through the shimmering golden light. He turned his head slightly and jerked.

“Kili!” He cried out, remembering those last few seconds before he fell. He found himself staring into his brother’s smiling brown eyes.

“Hey, Fee. Don’t move yet.”

Fili squinted again, trying to see Kili better. They were both still lying on the ground. “Why not? We need to get out of here. It’s not safe.”

Kili turned his head and nodded towards their feet. “Bilbo’s not done yet. See? When he finishes, we’ll get up and go find Uncle.”

“…Bilbo?” Fili whispered as he turned his head and his jaw dropped. It was definitely their hobbit, except… He was shining. 

“Looks amazing, doesn’t he? I don’t know what he’s doing, but it’s changing him. When I woke up, he still looked more like I remembered him, Fee. Now, his hair is gold. His eyes are gold. He’s shining!” Kili breathed out softly as he watched the hobbit. “He saved us, Fee. I should have died from my wounds.”

Fili looked grim. “Me, too.”

The golden light surrounding them finally faded and Fili and Kili both got slowly to their feet. Bilbo was wiping his forehead off with his jacket sleeve and Kili walked up, putting his arm around Bilbo’s shoulders. None of them were prepared for the hobbit’s reaction as he lunged backwards; eyes wide open in terror as he fell, before turning to scramble away.

“Bilbo! Please wait!”

“We won’t hurt you, Bilbo!”

They each snagged an arm, helping Bilbo back to his feet. Kili wrapped his arms firmly around Bilbo’s shoulders and pulled him back to his chest. Fili laid his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, looking him in the eye.

“We won’t hurt you, Bilbo. You saved our lives for goodness sake!”

“Aye! You’re our friend, Bilbo. Uncle has recovered from the gold sickness. I’m sure that you’ll be welcome here once more. You helped us regain Erebor!” Kili told him fervently.

They both waited a moment, but Bilbo said nothing. Kili and Fili traded looks before Fili cleared his throat.

“How about it, Bilbo? Will you stay with us, as least until we find Uncle?”

When Bilbo simply growled and wriggled in Kili’s hold, Fili frowned. “Speak to us! We need to go find Uncle, Bilbo!”

Bilbo made the odd, raspy growl once more, raising one hand and pointing at his throat. Fili’s eyes widened in horror. “Mahal’s Balls, Bilbo! I had forgotten!” He put his hand on Bilbo’s chin and gently pushed his head to the side for a better look.

“Are you having trouble breathing, too?” He asked, as he surveyed the black and blue mottled mess that was Bilbo’s throat. The hobbit nodded ‘yes’ warily, still watching him. Fili nodded towards Bilbo’s throat and Kili leaned to the side for a look, drawing his breath in a quick hiss. 

“Not good, Bilbo. Tell you what. Fili is the better melee fighter, so I’ll just put you on my back and carry you, while Fee covers us both, as we look for Uncle.”

Fili wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m better, huh?”

“Shut UP, Fee! Now is not the time!”

Bilbo was shaking his head ‘no’ rather frantically now and both boys frowned. “I’m sorry, Bilbo. No way though are we going to let you wander out here alone! We need to find Uncle too or we’d escort you back to Erebor ourselves. For now, it’ll be best if you come with us.”

Fili held him, while Kili turned around and Fili boosted the hobbit up onto his back. Once they got the hobbit securely hanging on, they headed out across the battlefield to look for their Uncle.

“Damn, Bilbo… You don’t weigh a thing.” Kili murmured as he followed his brother. “Hey, Fee! Remind me to make sure Bilbo eats. He doesn’t weigh much of anything.”

The three of them spent the better part of an hour searching the vast field of battle. Fili was the one who finally spotted their Uncle. With a terrible cry of anguish, he bolted off down the steep hillside towards him, Kili following as best he could with Bilbo.

Once on the level ground, Kili let Bilbo down and ran over, dropping to his knees next to Fili. “Is he still alive?”

“Barely. Look at all of the blood he’s lost!” Fili answered, his voice thick. They remembered at the same time and looked over at Bilbo in unison.

“Can you heal him, Bilbo? I know he hurt you, but he’s a good dwarf and he’s our Uncle! Please…” Fili slowly climbed to his feet and bowed to the hobbit. “Name your price.”

Bilbo flinched at his words and backed away warily. Kili stood up then. “Please, Bilbo! He’s our Uncle! Fili and I will stay between you and him at all times. He won’t have the chance to hurt you again, okay? We’ll be your shield.” Kili said softly, holding out his hand. “Please, Bilbo.”

Bilbo was visibly shaking but he came back to them and turned them both around, so that they made a wall between Thorin and himself. He made a few emphatic hand gestures and mouthed ‘stay there!’ several times until they were both nodding in agreement. Satisfied, he stepped back several paces behind them and called up his strange new magic.

Surrounded once more by the glittering golden light, Fili and Kili watched their Uncle anxiously for any sign of improvement. Many long minutes ticked by as the golden light crawled over Thorin. All they could do was watch. It wasn’t until Thorin finally coughed and stirred that they both yelled.

“Uncle!”

“Wait! Don’t move yet!” Fili had to add quickly as Thorin tried to struggle into a sitting position.

“Why not?” Their Uncle ground out as he fell limply back to the ground.

“Because you’re not healed yet! Don’t make this harder on Bilbo than it has to be! Just stay there for a bit!” Kili said indignantly. Thorin rolled his head and looked over at his boys, finally smiling. 

“You’re both alive…”

“Aye, Uncle. Bilbo fixed us right up, he did.” Fili said.

“Bilbo did? What do you mean, ‘fixed’?” Thorin asked them, a bit confused.

“Same thing he’s doing for you, Uncle. He healed us. We thought we were dead.” Kili said quietly. “Just lay there for a couple more minutes. He’ll be done soon and you can get up.”

Thorin grumbled but did as they asked, grateful for the pain to be going away. When the light finally died, he poked himself in the stomach experimentally to make sure that everything was once again sealed up before he sat up. He was promptly knocked back to the ground again as Fili and Kili both plowed into him.

He wrapped his arms around them both, hanging on tightly. Never did he think that they were going to be able to live through this one. The three of them spent a moment simply reveling in the fact that they were all still here before Thorin tugged gently on them.

“Come on lads. We’ve got to get up and find the others. We need to make sure that everyone’s okay.” They all climbed to their feet and Fili turned to Bilbo, before looking around in alarm.

“Wait! Where’s Bilbo?!”

“What?” Kili echoed, as he looked around just as frantically. “There, Fee! Near the top of the ridge!”

The three of them could see the little figure of the hobbit slowly climbing the ridge to the south.

“He said he’d stay!” Kili grumbled.

“Only until we found Uncle, remember? We’ll have to catch up to him to work out a new agreement.” Fili said.

“Yeah. He needs to see Oin about his throat anyway.” Kili added as he fell into a jog beside his brother. The two of them were now in much better shape than Bilbo was and caught up to him before he made it to the top of the ridge.

“Hold up, Bilbo!” Fili called out as his hand closed on Bilbo’s arm.

“Yeah! We need to get you to the Healers and get your throat looked at!” Kili added as he snagged Bilbo’s other shoulder. They carefully pulled him to a stop and Fili started to smile.

“We owe you more than we can say, Bil…” His voice trailed off. “You look terrible.”

Kili frowned and looked at the pale, sweaty hobbit. “You do look terrible. Come on, Bilbo. I’ll carry you to Oin.” Kili had just started to move when Bilbo’s eyes widened hugely and he started to pant, before his knees gave out. He would have fallen if it hadn’t of been for their hold on his arms.

“What’s wrong, Bilbo?” Fili asked urgently, turning to follow the hobbit’s gaze. “Uncle!”

Bilbo was shaking hard before he jerked loose and scrambled up the hill. The hobbit was starting to glow with the shimmering, golden light they’d seen earlier as he struggled to climb and breathe.

“Master Baggins!” Thorin’s deep voice called out and Bilbo tripped, falling to the ground and clasping his hands over his ears as the light grew blinding. All of them had to shade their eyes from the brilliance before they were able to see once more. 

“B-B-Bilbo…?” Kili said weakly, mind struggling to take in the sight before him. Where the hobbit had fallen, there was now the tail end of a dragon. Apparently, its front half was over the ridge line and they were standing next to the enormous spiked tail.

Thorin suddenly grabbed the both of them and pulled them to the side as the dragon flailed weakly before going quite still. They started up the ridge line next to it, when it suddenly started to glow once more and changed back into their hobbit – right before their eyes.

The hobbit was terribly still and Fili ran up to him, flipping him over to check his breathing. There was a terrible wheezing sound with every breath, but at least he was still alive. Grateful, Fili picked him up.

“We need to get him to Oin.” He said, looking at his Uncle. Thorin nodded, his eyes roaming over the black and blue mess that was the hobbit’s throat.

“Let’s go.” Was all he said as he turned and started back down the ridge. It was a long walk to get to the Healers from here.

They were met by Dwalin and Balin near the foot of Ravenhill. Both of them took in the unconscious hobbit that Fili was carrying. Balin’s eyebrows rose and he looked over at Thorin.

“It seems that Master Baggins didn’t escape Smaug unharmed, did he?”

Thorin shook his head. “So you saw it then?”

“Aye. We both did.” Dwalin added out. “Did he go out after he changed then?”

“He did. He’s not breathing so well, so he probably wound up fainting from it.” Fili said.

“He’s not talking either.” Kili added as they picked up the pace a bit. They were still a long way off. Balin and Dwalin both winced at the sight of the hobbit’s damaged throat. Dwalin slung his arm around Thorin’s shoulders. 

“Stop it. You do enough guilt tripping for all of us. You weren’t in your right mind when it happened. None of us were.” Dwalin growled out.

“Aye. This battlefield is no place for someone like him. We’ll get him to Oin and he’ll help him to heal. It will work out.” Balin told him.

Thorin though, he just snorted in disgust. “It would probably be safer for him to return home to his Shire. Dain brought his entire council with him. You know as well as I do, what they’re going to demand in exchange for Bilbo touching the Arkenstone.”

Balin frowned fiercely, as he considered it. “I believe that we’ll simply use the damage to his throat as punishment already enacted, my King. He’s suffering enough right now.” He nodded as he thought about and smiled fiercely. “Oh yes… I can definitely work with that one.”

Dwalin laughed as Fili and Kili looked at him hopefully. “Please tell me that you think it will work. Because we’re not going to let him get hurt again! He’s been through enough because of us.” Fili told him earnestly. “We’re bringing him back here to heal, not to get even more injuries.”

Balin nodded. “It will work because we’ll make it work. However, I am truly grateful that Bilbo managed to heal you Thorin. Trying to do this, if you’d have been injured... Let’s just say that a strong King is going to be a good deterrent to the rabid royals fighting for position.”

“Aye. Keep your sword handy. You might be using it before the end of the day.” Dwalin added.

Thorin looked over at his boys. “Dwarven politics… All of those classes that we gave you were important. I hope you remember them.”

They all had to laugh at the stunned looks Fili and Kili had as they finally reached the tents. 

Dwalin looked over at him. “You still plan on claiming him, then?”

Thorin nodded. “Aye. He’s my One.”

Dwalin snorted a laugh. “It will be a bit of a challenge now, won’t it?”

Thorin just sighed and nodded his head. Oin met them and rushed all of them into his tent. They wouldn’t be leaving until he was sure that all of them were well.

 

Bilbo woke up slowly, his body protesting every step of the way. He managed to pry his eyes open and blinked, trying to take in his surroundings. Blue cloth fluttered in the wind, letting the cold in and he turned his head. There was a little table and four chairs on the other side. A chamber pot in the corner. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, trying to get his brain into gear. At least it wasn’t a Man sized tent. He always felt like a child around their furnishings.

It only took a moment for that thought to sink in and he sat straight up. The blankets piled around him fell to his waist as he looked at his surroundings in a new light. This was a dwarven tent. Not good. Not good at all. He’d been banished on pain of death. Deep voices speaking Khuzdul brought his attention back to the tent flaps as he stiffened in alarm. The flaps opened and the familiar forms of Balin and Oin stepped in. Both of them stopped when they saw he was awake.

“Bilbo! It’s good to see you’re awake!” Balin said cheerfully, as though he hadn’t wanted him dead a couple of days ago.

“I need to check on that head wound and your neck, Bilbo.” Oin said as he lifted his medical bag and started forward. Bilbo couldn’t take it. He bailed off the other side of the cot and backed up to the edge of the tent, watching them warily.

Balin and Oin both frowned at him.

“No harm will come to you. We just want to make sure you’re healing well.” Balin told him. “It’s too cold for you to be out from under the blankets, Bilbo. Come. Lie back down and we’ll cover you up.”

Bilbo shook his head quickly, regretting not being able to speak.

“Do you perhaps think that you are still in trouble? The banishment has been rescinded, Bilbo. We’ve worked out another way to make things good under dwarven law and it doesn’t involve death or maiming of any kind.” Balin told him and Bilbo snorted.

Balin was a silver-tongued dwarf when he wanted to be. There was a lot of ground that could be covered under ‘not dead or maimed’. Evidently Balin could tell by the expression on his face because he smiled.

“You’re a clever one, Bilbo Baggins. But in this case, we want to do what’s best for you. You’ve saved us many times and you saved Thorin, Fili and Kili even after everything that’s happened.” He patted his pocket. “I’ve got it all in writing. We’ll go over it once Oin has checked you over and you’re back in bed.”

Bilbo sniffed and lifted his chin, straightening his back. He was a Baggins of Bag End and all he wanted anymore was to go home. He’d done enough dealing in dwarven matters. It was never good.

He pointed to himself and then he mimed walking with his fingers before he pointed west, in the direction of the Shire and nodded. Another pointed finger towards himself and then the tent flaps and he started slipping along the tent wall towards the door. Both dwarrow frowned at him and Oin stepped over, blocking his exit.

“You are in NO condition to be attempting travel, Bilbo! Enough of this nonsense! Back in the bed with you!” Oin snapped and Bilbo flinched, stepping backwards and away from the dwarf. He wasn’t prepared for the hand that landed on his arm, pulling him into one of those too strong hugs.

“It’s alright, Bilbo. None of us are under the dragon spell anymore. You’re safe with us once more.” Balin said quietly. Bilbo found himself lifted off the ground and carried back to the cot. Oin already had the blankets flipped back and grabbed his feet. Bilbo was tucked in, quick as a flash. Balin stayed put on that side of the cot and Oin sat his bag on the cot next to him.

He endured the dwarf’s exam as calmly as he could. He was still panting by the time Oin finished and the dwarf didn’t look happy about it. 

“I’m going to get Bombur to make him up some broth and tea, Balin. He needs to be drinking a lot. He’s dehydrated in addition to every thing else.” 

“I’ll be here, Oin. I’ll make sure he eats.”

“Good. Make sure he drinks every bit of the tea. Once he’s done that, he can start back on water, but I want to make sure his stomach doesn’t get upset first. Head wounds are tricky.”

Bilbo watched as Balin nodded and Oin picked up his bag. “Be good, Bilbo. Your health isn’t the best. None of us knew just how damn skinny you’ve gotten. Evidently seven meals a day isn’t just gluttony for hobbits, is it?” Oin said before he headed for the tent flaps. Bilbo frowned fiercely at him.

‘Gluttony! How insulting was that?’

A rustle of paper pulled his attention back to Balin. The dwarf pulled out a couple of scrolls.

“Now. Let’s get to work outlining the terms of our agreement not to either kill you or banish you for theft from a Royal. We need to make sure that all of this is above board. We don’t want Thorin facing any questions from anyone, do we?” Balin said, already smiling. He unrolled the first scroll and laid it on him.

“This one is written in Westron. You cannot read Khuzdul, so I had Ori write out the translation for you. The one you’ll have to sign though is the one in Khuzdul. All official documents have to be written in our native language.” Balin said.

Lunch showed up while he was arguing with Balin via a scrap of paper and a quill. It just didn’t have the same impact as a verbal argument and he was pretty frustrated. Balin had stopped and refused to start until he’d finished the broth and the tea that had been brought. Balin carried his tray over to the table and sat it down. He was still smiling though, which Bilbo found absolutely infuriating! This was HIS life!

“Now, lad… I’ve covered the terms. You will spend the rest of your life here. The King’s day normally ends at 5pm. At that time, you will be required to spend the evenings with him. Once he leaves for the day, your time is your own of course. Any formal meetings or functions that might occur during the day and require your presence are non-negotiable. The King will be responsible for your support. Any time you wish to leave his rooms, you will require an escort of either the King himself, Dwalin, or two members of the Company. After what we put you through Bilbo, none of us want to see anything happen to you. You saved us. You killed the dragon. You saved our Royal family. We want to take care of you like the treasure that you are.” Balin said fondly. “Sign the document please.”

Bilbo sighed and rubbed absently at his aching head. He pulled his paper over and scribbled it out one more time.

But I want to go home!

Balin read it and met his gaze. “You ARE home, Bilbo. Sign the document. Things will look much better to you once you’re back on your feet, lad. We just need to get this out of the way.”

Bilbo frowned, feeling like he was making a terrible mistake. He’d tried every thing he knew of to convince Balin that he needed to leave. Dwarrow still scared the stuffing out of him. He had no idea how he was going to adjust to living amongst them. He just didn’t want to be killed either. He picked up the quill once more and signed his name on the line. Balin’s smile brightened right up and he picked up the document.

“Most excellent, Bilbo. Tonight, the King will braid a bead into your hair to show that you are under his protection. You will need to put a matching bead in his and you should be in the clear.”

“Thorin will be bringing dinner in tonight when he comes, Bilbo.” Balin patted his leg. “Make sure you stay under the blankets. It’s too cold out here for a hobbit like you.”

 

Bilbo rocked his head back and forth, feeling the unfamiliar weight of the bead hitting his chin. To say it had been awkward the past few nights was an understatement. He’d braided the bead into Thorin’s hair as requested and then ate dinner with him. Thorin worked on paperwork until quite late and then he stripped down to his unders and climbed into the cot with him. Bilbo grimaced. He’d done his best to jump off the other side, but that arm like stone had wrapped around his waist and that was that.

It actually wasn’t terrible. Thorin used him as a stuffed toy. He was something to cuddle up with and well… After the past few months, it wasn’t bad at all to know he wasn’t alone.

But this… His gaze wandered around the inside of the tent. This was too boring for words. Every day, sitting on the cot because it was too cold to do anything else. All day long. It was only broken by a dwarf bringing him lunch and then he was alone until dinner. He sighed. He could hear the screaming and moaning from the Healing tents from here. He was pretty sure he could help at least SOME of them.

The problem was, that contract said he had to have two members of the Company to escort him if he wanted to go anywhere. He’d waited all day and not seen two members of the Company. He’d been listening for familiar voices all morning now with no luck-… Wait.

Bilbo slipped off his cot and trotted over to the tent flaps. There were always two armored Guards at the entrance so he couldn’t just run out and look. Peeking out the gap, he finally spotted them. Fili and Kili! They were even headed in the general direction of the Healer’s tents. He wrapped himself in hobbit magic to turn invisible and slipped out of the tent flaps. Neither of his Guards noticed the tent flaps shifting and he trotted off after the lads.

He made sure to stay right on their heels until he got to the tents and he peeled off, heading inside. That contract hadn’t said anything about requiring that the escort STAY once he was at his destination, of course. He nodded to himself and looked around. He needed to find the most critically injured and work on them first.

It took a bit of searching. There were hundreds of dwarrow in these tents. Hundreds! He’d spotted Oin as well, but everyone was speaking Khuzdul, which didn’t help him decide where to go first. He finally picked a tent filled with mostly unconscious, moaning dwarrow and laid his hand on the bare arm of the first one. Releasing his magic, he ran Scan.

It only took a moment for the information to come back to him and he grimaced. This dwarf was near death already. He took a deep breath and focused his magic on repairing the three wounds the dwarf had taken that would kill him. He wasn’t going to try and repair everything. He should be able to help more of them if he stuck to only the lethal wounds.

It was nearly lunch time before he finished all forty three dwarrow in the tent. He sagged down against the tent wall to stay out of the way as he waited for the feeling of light headedness to go away. He finally climbed back to his feet and headed off for the next tent. A lot of these dwarrow were on the edge of death. He didn’t have any time to waste.

 

Thorin was finishing lunch with Balin, Dain and Dwalin when they were interrupted by a runner. The dwarf bowed deeply.

“Lord Oin sent me to request the presence of King Thorin in the Healer’s tents. He said to tell you that he has dwarrow miraculously healing all over everywhere and he can’t find the Royal hobbit that’s doing it.” The dwarf said in a rush.

Thorin was already on his feet and heading out the door, Dwalin on his heels. He could hear Balin explaining about Bilbo’s skill with Healing as they came along behind him. Now that he was aware of it, he could tell that his One was indeed not in the Royal tent where he was supposed to be. He stepped inside of the Healer’s tents and Oin met him, bowing deeply.

“I did not know he was here, Sire. I can’t locate him either.” 

Thorin took a breath and let himself focus on his link with Bilbo before striding off. His hobbit turned out to be two tents away. He could tell as soon as he stepped inside that Bilbo was close.

“He here, Thorin?” Dwalin asked and he nodded, walking down the aisle slowly. Wide-eyed dwarrow lay in cots everywhere but he focused on narrowing down his search. He finally stopped next to a cot that held a dwarf that was looking better by the second.

“King Thorin!” The dwarf said, actually trying to get up.

“Don’t move. You’ll make it harder on him.” Thorin said absently as he reached out and felt invisible hobbit under his questing fingers. He slid his hands down until they landed on his shoulders. “Let go of your invisibility, Bilbo.”

Under his hands, his shining golden hobbit came into view. Without his invisibility, the soft glow of his golden magic filled the tent as he worked. It was two tenths of a glass before Bilbo finished up and the glow of his magic faded. He felt Bilbo’s shoulders slump and he picked him up, carrying him bridal style back to the main tent. Oin was there and his hobbit was going to be checked out before he did anything else.

He got Bilbo settled in a chair as he listened to Oin fuss at him. Bilbo was starting to look downright indignant and he lifted his hand to his own throat and called up his magic. Only a minute later his magic faded away and Bilbo frowned.

“Stop fussing! I can help and I want to help, Oin! There is no reason for someone to die if I can do something about it!’ Bilbo said, his voice hoarse.

Oin frowned right back. “You fixed your throat.”

“I did. I was going to let it heal naturally, but you dwarrow are SO frustrating!” Bilbo said, getting to his feet and poking Oin in the chest. “I’m being smart about it! I’m only healing the wounds that are definitely going to kill them!”

“You… You have been healing my people?”

Thorin glanced over to see Dain standing behind him. Bilbo looked at the new dwarf uncertainly.

“I have no idea if they’re your people or not, I’m afraid. I’m just healing the ones that I can.” Bilbo said.

“Bilbo, meet my cousin, Lord Dain Ironfoot of the Iron Hills. All of the dwarrow here that are not the Company are from the Iron Hills.” Thorin told his hobbit.

Bilbo shifted and finally bowed. “Lord Dain, I apologize for any disrespect. I guess I am healing your people then.”

Thorin turned his eyes away from Dain as he struggled with his emotions. “How is Bilbo, Oin?”

“Tired. How many do you have left in you for today, Bilbo?”

Bilbo shrugged. “It depends on how badly they’re injured, Oin. Twenty or so is my best guess.”

“How many have you saved from death, Master Baggins?” Dain said roughly.

“I’m afraid I haven’t kept count, Lord Dain.” Bilbo said.

“Eighty-three.” Oin said. “I’ve got tents filled with dwarrow that will be on their feet soon.”

Thorin was knocked back as Dain surged forward and hugged him fiercely, knocking their heads together.

“Dain!”

“Truly did Mahal bless you, cousin.” Dain said. “And for him to be so willing to use it to help out those he doesn’t even know…”

Thorin winced as Dain squeezed even tighter. “I need to go with him to finish those he can today, cousin. After that, I’m going to make sure he eats and goes back to bed. Healing wears him out.”

“Aye. I have no problem covering for you, cousin. The first one that complains can meet my axe!”

Dain let go of him and bowed to Bilbo. “You have my thanks, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo looked uncertain before bowing back. “No thanks are needed, Lord Dain. It is the right thing to do.”

Thorin swept his hobbit up. “Where do we go next, Oin?”

“This way!”

It was mid-afternoon before Bilbo finished. He actually did twenty-two more dwarrow before Thorin had to put his foot down. He picked Bilbo up.

“Tomorrow, I don’t care what he says. He’s going to rest. The morning after that, you can come by and check. If he’s recovered enough, he can work on a few more.” Thorin told Oin. 

“Of course, my King.” Oin said, bowing respectfully. 

Thorin carried Bilbo out of the tent and into the cold, Dwalin still on his heels. The difference in the camp was quite remarkable and Balin came trotting up.

“He’s worn out, is he?”

“He is.” Thorin said as he made quick work of the trip back to his tent. Dwalin flipped the covers back and he tucked Bilbo into them, piling the blankets back up.

“Bilbo has worked another miracle, Thorin.” Balin said with a huge smile. “The mood was rather… iffy before. Now? The King’s own Consort has been saving lives! Lives of dwarrow he has never even met!”

“Aye. I heard some of those still in the tents saying the same thing.” Dwalin added. “They all seem rather surprised that Bilbo was helping without regard to status.”

Thorin huffed. “Bilbo has no idea of status in dwarven society.”

“Doesn’t matter. Everyone knows that your Consort worked himself into the ground using his magic to heal.” Balin said cheerfully. “Dain is over the moon. He’s lost enough good dwarrow here.”

“Aye.” Thorin said, brushing some of that golden hair off of Bilbo’s forehead. “I cannot even give him a clean set of clothes to wear or a bath to get rid of the dirt from the battle.” He said, nearly too softly to be heard. “He deserves better.”

“He’ll get it, my King. We’re recovering now. It won’t be long before we’ll be in the mountain. That will help.” Balin said.

That night, he tucked Bilbo tight against him again as he made sure they were completely covered. It really was too cold for him out here.

 

Fili and Kili brought his breakfast into the tent and Bilbo leaped to his feet. They both looked startled.

“Fili! Kili! Just the two dwarrow I needed to see!”

“It’s good to see you, too.” Fili said dryly.

“I need to know, do either of you have a gold coin from west of the mountains? Like the ones I had?” Bilbo asked. Both of them frowned and pulled out their wallets.

“Nope.” Kili said. “Only Erebor coins.”

Fili though held up a gold coin from Bree. “One of these, Bilbo?”

He nodded. “May I borrow it? I will return it to you unharmed.”

Fili’s hand closed around it and he raised his eyebrows. “Somehow, I sense another Bilbo tale that’s going to wind up with me in trouble.”

He groaned and rubbed his face tiredly. “I need to get the Arkenstone back and get Bard some money.”

“I doubt he’s going to take one gold coin in exchange for it, Bilbo.” Kili said. “It’s his only leverage.”

“I know. How many gold coins do you suppose he’d need to rebuild a city?”

“It doesn’t matter! I only have the one, Bilbo.” Fili said.

He held out his hand. “Give it to me for a second.”

Fili handed it over and Bilbo twined his magic around it, replicating it. Two coins now sat in his hand and both of the lads gaped at him.

“Is it real?” Fili asked and he nodded.

“Of course. I made an exact copy of the one you had.”

“You want to replicate enough of these to make Bard happy then?” Fili asked him.

“I do. That way, there’s no question of them coming from Erebor. I thought I could tell him it was the gold from the troll hoard.”

“We need to get Balin involved, Bilbo.”

Bilbo winced but Fili was shaking his head. “Nothing gets by him. If we’re going to make this work, we need Balin. Kili!”

“I’ll find him!”

Two hours later, Bilbo found his tent filled with the Company. Balin had brought Thorin, who in turn brought Dwalin. Then they’d brought in Nori, who came with his brothers. Gloin was called and finally Bofur and Bifur. Once they had it worked out, the only part of it he got to actually do was replicate the gold coins. Thorin had made all of them vow to never tell a soul of this ability of Bilbo’s.

The chests were loaded up and all he could do was watch as a good part of the Company rode with the wagon down towards the camp of Men. Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili were the only ones left.

“Hey, Bilbo?” Kili asked. 

“What is it?”

Kili pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over. “Can you replicate that?”

Bilbo picked it up. It was a shriveled apple, long past its prime. He sat down on the cot as he cast his magic out, trying to figure out what to do. If he replicated it like it was, he’d have a pile of old apples, not good for much. Information flitted through his mind before he nodded. He wrapped his magic around the apple and it plumped back up, regaining its lost vibrancy. As soon as it was back at its peak, he replicated it. Now holding two apples, he nodded.

“I guess I can.”

“By Mahal!” Dwalin said, picking up one of the apples. “Is it safe to eat?”

“Of course. It’s an exact replica, Dwalin. Food is still food.”

“You are going to save us all again, Bilbo.” Thorin said, leaning down and touching foreheads with him. “If I have Bombur bring some of the things he needs most desperately, can you make more?”

“We’re about out of food again?” Bilbo said in disbelief. “Goodness, we just can’t seem to keep food around.”

“The Laketown stores are not nearly enough to feed us, Bilbo. We’ve been living off of what Dain brought with him. It won’t last forever.”

“All I can do is try. It’s not like this dragon knowledge came with a manual.” Bilbo said grimly.

That’s how he found himself sitting on one side of the tent, filling up crates with food and then replicating them. Thorin, Dain and Dain’s Council had brought a bigger table in and were working on the other side of tent. With the dwarrow running in and out moving the food around, it was packed.

He fell asleep before dinner and only woke up when Thorin shook him gently. “Bombur made up a nice dinner for you, Bilbo. He said you needed it.”

Bilbo rubbed his eyes as he threw the blankets off of him. He caught sight of the cart and his jaw dropped.

“That’s dinner?!”

Thorin actually smiled at him. “It is. Come. Let’s eat.”

Bilbo trotted over to his chair and looked for the plates.

“Just sit down. I’ll get it, Bilbo.” Thorin told him. It was cold enough in here that he was surprised that anything was even warm, but it didn’t matter. Thorin sat his plate down and Bilbo drooled. Roast chicken with stuffing, breaded vegetables, fresh bread with butter and an apple pie. His hands were shaking as he did his best to inhale everything on the plate.

Thorin had only just gotten started when he finished his first plate, but the dwarf insisted on getting up to refill his plate. Confused, Bilbo let him, but he did give up on his table manners. He curled his arm protectively around his plate as he did nothing but eat. He managed to clean his plate, thinking of the days when he could have eaten twice as much. Now, his stomach was stuffed full and the urge to sleep was nearly overwhelming.

He didn’t bother to move and dozed in his chair as Thorin ate. Bilbo woke up when Thorin shook him gently.

“Pie, Bilbo. Enjoy it. Bombur made it for you.”

Later, Bilbo wouldn’t remember eating pie. He didn’t even remember going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows Dis being a xenophobe. I've got multiple stories of a strong, compassionate Dis but this isn't one of them. It also contains Elf bashing. I like Elves and most of my stories have Bilbo working with them. I wrote this more than a year ago and when I did, I wanted something different.
> 
> Cabbage patch dwarrow ahead also. :)
> 
> If these things bother you, you might want to leave now and go try the stories of Silver_pup or Bubbysbub or any of the other amazing authors here!
> 
> Oh, this was originally going to be the first of several stories where the hobbits and dwarrow worked together to reclaim Arda. It's been more than a year though and I haven't written anything else for it. Consider this a stand alone.

Bilbo flung himself back across the battered old bed. They’d only moved into the mountain three days ago and he was already losing his mind. The same stone walls every.single.day. It was ridiculous! Not even counting it was DARK! The caravan from Thorin's Halls had been spotted and was due in four more days. None of it made any difference to him. He was stuck in these blasted rooms!

He was a hobbit and he needed light, by Yavanna! Candles were rare. He’d replicated cases of them, but there were hundreds of dwarrow that wanted a candle to read by every now and then. They didn’t need them to navigate. The darkness didn’t bother them at all. He looked around his room. 

There were candelabras and chandeliers everywhere in here. All of them needing candles. The big chandelier in the middle of the room even had glass sleeves around where the candle was supposed to sit. He sat up, studying the thing more closely. Maybe… Maybe he could do something about that…?

It took him six tries before he lit the first candle spot with magic. The glowing ball hung suspended directly over the spike the candle was supposed to sit on. His mood cheered up by the brightly shining light, he set to work getting the rest of them lit as well. He finally burned an array onto the stone wall close to the door and one by the bed. They were linked to his overhead lights and he’d be able to turn them off or on or make them brighter or dimmer by using the array. 

By the time dinner arrived, he’d done every single candelabra, sconce and chandelier in his rooms. It was lit up like daytime. He moved on to figuring out how to get water to drain. He wanted it to return to the river when he was done with it. He never heard his dwarf come in, he was busy drawing out his latest array to try out.

“Bilbo!” Thorin’s voice was astonished. “By Mahal! What have you managed to do now?”

Bilbo managed to tear himself away from his paper long enough to look up and frown. “What is it?”

“You’ve made lights!” Thorin said in wonder as he walked over to one of the wall sconces. “Is it just a ball of magic?”

Bilbo looked down at his latest project before he stood up and dusted himself off, walking over. “It is. Kind of tricky as I had to specify what color of lighting I wanted. I didn’t want it to just reflect my magic. It needed to look like sunlight.”

Bilbo yelped as he was suddenly picked up and spun in a circle. “Thorin!”

He was finally set back down on his feet although Thorin didn’t let go of him. “You continue to work miracles, my hobbit.”

Dinner was a bit delayed as Thorin called in a group of dwarrow he didn’t know and had Bilbo explain what he’d done and provide drawings of all of the arrays. He was rather astonished at just how proud all of them looked when they left, holding those drawings he’d made like they were treasure.

That night as he lay curled up in bed next to the dwarf King, he finally felt that maybe… Just maybe, staying here wouldn’t be as awful as he’d feared.

 

Four days later found him standing awkwardly next to Thorin and the Princes as they waited for the caravan to roll into Erebor. He’d argued most of the evening against going. He already knew from experience that dwarrow were against anyone that wasn’t a dwarf. No matter how he argued though, he couldn’t convince Thorin that it would be better if he wasn’t present.

He’d had a terrible feeling of impending doom all morning. Dori had come by with a new set of clothes for him and Bilbo was afraid to ask where they’d come from. Only once the caravan was into the enormous entrance hall, did Thorin shift them to the front. He walked up onto the podium they’d brought out from somewhere and started the speech he’d been rehearsing the past couple of nights.

It was all in Khuzdul which meant that Bilbo hadn’t understood a word of it and Thorin had looked pained when he’d asked Bilbo what he thought of it. All of the assembled dwarrow cheered many times, waving their weapons in the air. Thorin finally dismissed all of them and climbed down. A dwarf that looked a lot like him though was walking their direction.

“Amad!” Fili and Kili yelled before they ran forward and caught her up. She laughed and hugged them both. Terribly out of place, all Bilbo could do was watch as Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and Oin all walked out to them. Thorin stopped to check on him before he strode out to greet her as well.

When the whole group started heading his way, all of them happily chatting in Khuzdul, his feeling of foreboding climbed steadily. Even so, he still wasn’t prepared for what happened. Thorin had stepped forward, perhaps to introduce them when the boys’ mother struck. Pain exploded through his chest as he was knocked to the floor by the force of her blow. His head bounced off the stone floor and his vision was filled with a too familiar face twisted with hate, rushing at him.

His control slipped and the room was suddenly flooded with magic as the Change to dragon started to slip over him. He managed to hold onto his hobbit form by the thinnest of margins and his attacker now hung suspended and choking in the air above him. He ignored his pain, something he’d gotten quite good at over the last year and scooted backwards until he was out from under her. He climbed unsteadily to his feet, fighting a war in himself to NOT kill. He was NOT a dragon and would not respond like one.

“Bilbo! Please let Mother down! She can’t breathe!” Kili was saying earnestly. “Fili and I won’t let her attack you again.”

“Bilbo, calm down please.” Thorin’s deeper voice rumbled. Bilbo shied away from the hand that tried to touch him, backing up to the wall. There were a lot of dwarrow around and his fear was pushing him to react. He wove a ward that would prevent his attacker from coming within reaching distance of him before he released her. There was an immediate scuffle as they got Oin to check her out.

He kept his back to the wall and slid towards the doorway that led to the hall his rooms were in. The moment he stepped through the doorway, he wrapped his hobbit magic around himself to turn invisible and recalled his magic. The pain was blinding now and he could feel his ribs shifting unpleasantly. The back of his head was wet with blood and his fingers met with a… a… dent in the back of his head.

Thorin was actually managing to keep pace, although Bilbo’s magic refused to let him any closer. Dwarrow were… Dwarrow were dangerous. He’d gotten complacent and allowed them within reaching distance. If he could heal from this, he’d use his magic to make sure that none of them ever got close enough to hurt him again.

Ever.

 

Balin left Dwalin with Thorin. Their King was nearly catatonic from not being able to help Bilbo. They’d at least gotten him to lie down on the bed. None of them could even SEE the hobbit. He was still invisible, but a glowing line of runes on the on the floor kept them all from getting past it. Not even Thorin had been able to breach that shimmering wall of magic and he’d tried repeatedly.

The boys had hauled Dis down to her quarters earlier and Dain had been raising bloody hell with her. He’d only caught a bit of nonsense about how Bilbo had put all of them under some kind of magic spell before he’d left to go with Thorin. Dwalin had been as surprised as he was that Bilbo had managed to make it all the way back to his rooms. There had been a lot of blood on the floor back there and all of them had heard the snap of bones.

It had just been so random and out of the blue that all any of them had done was stare like a bunch of ninnies. Bilbo though… Balin rubbed his arms briskly. The hobbit had changed. His nails had lengthened into claws and his eyes had slitted. His magic had roared through the room like the sun had descended on them and when the hobbit had gotten to his feet, it had swirled around and behind him. The shape of a great, golden dragon had formed and dissolved over and over.

All of them had nearly forgotten that incident on the battlefield. Thorin had said something about Bilbo pushing it away as he didn’t want to kill anyone. He finally stopped in front of Dis’ door and knocked.

“Come in and help me bash some sense into that stone head of hers’, Balin!” Dain’s voice rang through the door. “I’ve never heard such a bunch of racist nonsense in my life!”

He walked in to find that Fili and Kili were guarding the door. Dain was sitting across the table from Dis. The rooms were brightly lit by the magic lights Bilbo had managed to develop and the irony wasn’t lost on him.

“Dis? What in the name of Mahal were you thinking? You have seriously injured the Consort to the King!” Balin asked her. “You’ve always been a logical dam!”

She gave him a pitying look. “It is terrible to see all of you under this black magic. Because that’s what it is, Balin. Black magic. There is no way that MY brother would EVER think to Bond to such a weak little thing as that creature in the Hall. Ever. You all have been so twisted by its’ foul magic that you cannot even understand what it’s done to you.”

She waved a hand. “Look around you! It’s gotten what it wanted! It’s the Consort to the most powerful King and ruler of the wealthiest dwarven Kingdom on Arda!”

Balin’s jaw dropped open and he looked over at Dain who was shaking his head. “She’s addled. She’s been saying the same damn thing the whole time. Says she’s justified for attacking him because he’s put the whole mountain under his spell.”

“I AM justified! Did you see how quickly it went down? One hit! My brother values strength! It’s how we’ve survived!”

“She sounds worse than the worst of the hard line isolationists.” Dain growled out. “Oi! So you think that if you removed your armor and we let Dwalin kick the shit out of you, you wouldn’t be hurt? Really?”

Dis cast him a patronizing look. “No one goes without armor, Dain. That’s ridiculous.”

“The hobbit wears no armor, Dis. Never has. Thorin has found a mithril shirt for him to wear, but it’s too long. It sits in his room and mithril wouldn’t have helped against a blow like you gave him.” Balin said with a frown. “Bilbo has saved the lives of the Company many times over. He’s saved the lives of your sons and Thorin even more. All of them would have died in the Battle without Bilbo.”

“He’s saved the lives of hundreds of my dwarrow, Dis. He used his magic to heal all of those that wouldn’t have otherwise lived.” Dain slammed his hand down on the table. “By the Stone! The only way we’re all still eating is through Master Baggins’ magic!” He roared.

Dis looked confused which was better than patronizing and Balin sighed.

“I believe that in our quest to shelter you from the more unpleasant aspects of our years wandering, we have done you a disservice.” Balin finally said. “We allowed you to stay sheltered with the caravan and again when we finally got Thorin's Halls. You have grown up isolated and secure in your knowledge that no others can be as great as dwarrow.”

“It’s the TRUTH!” She roared, rising to her feet and Dain stood right up with her.

“It is NOT the truth!”

“Dis, perchance can you tell me what is the innate magic of a hobbit capable of?” Balin asked her.

“Foul, black magic capable of warping the minds of those around it!” She snapped back.

“Fili? Could you tell your mother what a hobbit’s magic can do?” Balin asked him. The young Prince was stone faced.

“A hobbit is only half the size of a Man or an Elf, Mother. They also do not have the strength or endurance of a dwarf. So the Lady Yavanna granted them a gift to help ensure their survival. She gifted the hobbits with magic that would let them turn invisible and untrackable. You cannot see, hear or smell a hiding hobbit.”

Balin could see Dis’ confusion increasing. “Can a hobbit do anything else?”

“They had a Fae marry into the family many generations ago. Every now and then, the Blood is strong enough to get a hobbit capable of calling upon Mahal’s wife directly. Our hobbit is one of the rare ones, Mother. He called upon the Lady Yavanna to help him and he killed the dragon for us.”

Dis slowly sat back down but Balin wasn’t through. “We sent you letters explaining every single thing that had happened here. We sent Bilbo in three times, trying to find the Arkenstone. Of course, none of us had actually seen the Treasury at that point, so we had no idea what we were asking of him. Smaug…” Balin sighed once more. “Smaug did not leave the hobbit untouched, Dis. Bilbo told me later that Smaug knew he was going to die and was actually looking forward to it. He just didn’t want to be forgotten. He pushed his memories and his magic off onto the strange magical being that was going to kill him.”

“Bilbo tried to tell us what had happened once he remembered, but by that point, we were deep in the grip of the dragon spell. We’d hired the Men to help us clear out the Main Gates, but as the spell worsened, we threw them out without paying them. They came back and sat themselves in front of the wreck that was our Main point of entry, threatening to invade to get their pay. The Elves showed up not long after that and demanded the White Gems of Lasgaloth.”

“We all didn’t want to hear about anything rational by then. Bilbo decided to take the one thing that all of us wanted more than anything and offer it to the Men to trade back to us in exchange for their pay. The hobbit wasn’t affected by the dragon spell and he knew we’d die in an assault. By that point, he’d already saved our lives many times and he didn’t want us to waste ours.”

“Uncle nearly killed him for it, Mother. Watching that snapped us out of it, although it took Uncle another day to break free. By that time, Dain and his army had arrived and the orcs attacked before we could even start that battle.” Kili said quietly. “It was chaos. Me and Fili… Well, they took us down together and I thought my next trip was to Mahal’s Halls.”

“Bilbo found us out on the battlefield, Mother. He used his brand new dragon magic not to destroy things, but to Heal us. Right there in the middle of a battle, Bilbo called up his magic and patched us right up. He was terrified of us though, seeing as we’d all cheered Uncle’s attempt to kill him.” Fili added.

“We got hold of him and carried him with us. We had to find Uncle.” Kili looked sad. “It took us nearly three quarters of a glass to find him. He’d downed Azog, but was bleeding out on the ice. Azog got him through the guts.” Kili said as he used his finger to trace the wound. “We talked Bilbo into healing Uncle as well, Mother. We had to stay between him and Uncle the entire time.”

“Bilbo passed out, Dis. They carried him back to camp with us and Oin checked him over. He had a head wound and his throat was so badly bruised and swollen from Thorin’s attempt to kill him that he could not speak. He could barely swallow.” Balin said. “Our King was ready to kill himself for harming his One. We stood guard with him to keep such a thing from happening and I wrote up the Bonding contract.”

“If the hobbit was terrified of Thorin and dwarrow, why would he agree to Bond?” Dis said flatly.

“I lied.”

Silence fell over the room.

“…What?”

“I lied. I had another written contract done in Westron and the official contract in Khuzdul. I told Bilbo that in order to make sure Thorin could keep his mountain, he had to look as though he’d done something to punish him for trading the Arkenstone off. I gave him the choice between signing the contract and spending his every evening with Thorin and whatever days were required or losing his hands.” Balin said, looking sad.

“Bilbo has been nothing but honest with us this entire quest. He’s donated 25 gold and 25 silver of his own money for supplies to get us here. He’s saved everybody more times than I can count and WE TOLD YOU ALL OF THIS IN OUR LETTERS!” Balin growled out.

“Oh, no…” Fili said softly. “You were jealous, weren’t you Mother? You’ve always had Uncle. He relied on you and it made you feel important being the sister of the King.”

Dis paled so quickly that Balin thought she might fall out of the chair.

“Is this true, Dis?” Balin asked. “Your brother now lies in a near coma as his Bond is severely injured and he cannot even SEE him, much less touch him. Could it be racism and jealously have combined to not only try and kill your brother’s Consort, but possibly your brother as well?”

Dis looked away and Balin grimaced, standing up. 

“Mother, there will be a guard posted on your rooms 24/7. You are not free to leave them at any point.” Fili said. “I’ll make sure your meals are delivered.”

Balin and Dain followed the Princes out as Fili spoke to the Guards. Sickened, Balin followed them back up to Thorin’s rooms. They needed to check on the two of them.

 

It was two days before there was any change. The glowing circle of runes on the floor that was guarding Bilbo suddenly started to move. Thorin was on his feet in a flash, hovering at the edge of the magic circle. Bilbo was making his way to the water pitcher. Thorin could do nothing but watch as the pitcher seemed to move by itself and poured up a glass of water. The glass floated as soon as Bilbo picked it up.

“Bilbo…?” Thorin said hoarsely. “Please… Please let me see you. I have failed you again. I failed to protect you from myself and now from my sister.”

He could tell through his Bond that Bilbo had heard him and he dropped to his knees. “Please, Bilbo… Please.” He whispered.

The air in front of him shimmered as the magic circle faded away and Bilbo was suddenly standing there. He was pale as a sheet and his hair was matted with blood. He still had one hand holding his chest gently.

“Why is violence always the answer? Why does no one ever want to discuss things in a rational manner?” Bilbo said roughly. “I have never met your sister, but I thought her boys were quite splendid. Why did she attack me? Without Smaug’s knowledge and magic, she would have killed me.”

Thorin’s face twisted with grief as he couldn’t stop looking Bilbo over. “Only Dis knows the true answer to that one, Bilbo. We can speculate. I tried my best to keep her isolated from the worst parts of being homeless. I let her stay with the caravan and then in Thorin's Halls. She never had to interact with other races. She also grew to love being the sister of the King and Mother to my heirs. She didn’t want to give it up.”

Those pretty gold eyes blinked slowly. “Why would coming to Erebor mean she’d have to give it up? Is she not still your sister and Fili and Kili’s mother?”

“She is. Her status is lesser though. Perhaps that was it?” Thorin’s face crumpled with grief. “I don’t know, Bilbo. And now I must decide on a punishment suitable for her actions and she is my sister.”

“I… Thorin?”

“What is it, Bilbo?”

“You must promise not to try and touch me, okay?” Bilbo said tentatively.

“…What?”

“Promise me! I don’t think I could handle it otherwise.” Bilbo said, fear lacing his voice.

“I promise!” Thorin said quickly and his hobbit slowly shuffled closer. It was the hardest thing he’d ever done, staying still as Bilbo slowly closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around him carefully.

“How badly are you still hurt?” Thorin asked as Bilbo rested his face in the crook of his neck.

“I’ve healed the worst of it. I’m going to take a bath now though and see if I can get the blood out of my hair.”

“I’ll have the servants bring up water immediately.”

“No need. I finished up the arrays I needed before the caravan arrived. I’ll just add them and be set.” Bilbo told him. He didn’t move though and Thorin groaned.

“Please… Let me hug you, Bilbo. I’ll be careful.” Thorin said quietly. “I need to touch you.”

He felt Bilbo shudder. “Fine. I make no guarantees though.”

Thorin slowly raised his hands and wrapped his arms around Bilbo. They stood like that for the longest time and he ignored his aching knees.

“Thorin?”

“Hmm?” He murmured, almost drowsy now that Bilbo was close.

“Don’t punish your sister on my account.”

Thorin blinked before he jerked and Bilbo flinched away. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Bilbo. You just startled me.”

His hobbit was panting but he looked resolute. “I’m not a dwarf. I’m not an ambassador. I’m living in dwarven territory and your sister has been with everyone from the beginning. Fili and Kili will want their Mother to be in one piece and from what I’ve heard, dwarven justice is brutal. I’d rather not find out what the penalty for assault is.”

“Bilbo…” He shook his head. “You are one of us and she is as subject to our laws as everyone else is.”

Bilbo looked sad and he pulled away, patting his shoulder. “I don’t want you to have to go through the stress of trying to sentence your own sister either. Just don’t worry about it. I lived. As long as I never have to speak to her, I’m fine. I pretty much live in these rooms anyway. If you need her to come over, I’ll just go to the bedroom or something. There’s no need for you to put your family through this.”

Thorin’s lips thinned at Bilbo’s words and he rose stiffly to his feet. Bilbo studied him. “You look like crap.”

“I’ve done nothing but worry over you for two days now. This was supposed to be a happy occasion.”

“Well, come on. I’m going to fix the bathroom and then I’ll show you how to work the arrays. Both of us can take a nice hot bath.”

His heart skipped a beat at Bilbo’s words, even though he knew the hobbit didn’t mean it the way it sounded. He followed him into the bathroom and watched in wonder as Bilbo transformed it from a dark, dusty room to a sparkling, well lit wash room. The stone work repaired itself before his eyes, the faded, tattered rugs repaired and cleaned themselves, the one towel they had suddenly regained its old vibrancy and plumped up, nice and fluffy before it suddenly became an enormous stack of towels. Arrays carved themselves onto the faucets and around the drains and across the lid of the toilet.

Bilbo was quite satisfied when the show finished. “Now, we have hot and cold clean running water at both the sink and the tub, the drain works by this array.” He said, pointing at it. “Just activate it and the water returns to the river. The toilet self-cleans and refills itself. Just activate the array on the lid. That one is vanished though. No way do I want raw sewage in the river.” He grimaced. “Did you see the Men throwing their chamberpots into the lake?”

“I did.” Thorin said with a bit of a smile. “Get cleaned up and I’ll arrange for something to be brought up.”

Bilbo did smile at him. “I’ll replicate more soap. We only had a little piece left.” He told him before he walked over and hugged him so gently that Thorin almost couldn’t feel it.

“I’m sorry to cause so much trouble.”

Thorin laughed. “That’s dwarven society, Bilbo. We’re definitely not as peaceful as hobbits.”

Thorin had dinner brought up and while they ate, Balin and Ori copied down every array Bilbo had created for the bathroom. Both of them smiled and waved but didn’t come any closer. Bilbo managed to smile back at them and Thorin’s pride in his hobbit grew. He was truly the bravest hobbit in Middle Earth.

He woke up the next morning to find Bilbo leaning over him and he smiled up at him. “Good morning.”

Bilbo sighed and laid down on top of him, his head pillowed on his chest. “You big lug. Why do my hands hurt so badly? Hmmm?”

“I…” Thorin’s voice trailed off as he hesitated, not sure how to explain the Bond between them.

“It’s feedback from you, isn’t it? In that case, I understand now why you looked like crap. You felt my pain, didn’t you?”

“…Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me how badly your hands and knees hurt?”

“It’s an old pain and one I’m used to.”

“Well, I’m here now and I’m counting on you to stay in one piece. The Company told me that you’re the best blacksmith anyone has ever seen. I want to see if I can help you figure out how to work magic into your metal like dwarrow used to do. I think… I think I understand how to do it, but I really want to see the process of creation before I start working it out any further.”

“…What?” Thorin said a bit breathlessly. “That skill has been lost for many ages now.”

Bilbo turned his head and sat his chin on his chest. “Well, that’s why we’re going to start small and simple. You’d know best what’s not so hard to do. But first!” Bilbo laid his hands on Thorin’s chest and he gasped as life/heat/energy flooded through him. It felt like it went on forever but was probably only a minute or two and when it faded… He raised his hand to look at it in stunned wonder.

“I don’t hurt.”

“Of course not! The best blacksmith around can’t have aching hands! Is that a common problem?”

“It is.” Thorin told him seriously.

“Well, it’s not that hard to fix and look at you!” Bilbo reached out and touched his hair. “Not a wrinkle or a bit of silver in that hair anymore.”

Thorin’s eyes widened at Bilbo’s words and he reached up, pulling some of his hair around to check. It was jet black once more. Bilbo turned his head and laid his head back on his chest.

“We don’t have enough firewood to run the central forges, do we? That’s why it’s always cold in here.”

Thorin swallowed. “That’s right.”

“So, would you by chance have some time today to spend with me? I want to experiment with a smaller forge. I’ve already come up with the arrays I’m going to use to make my oven and stove work. A forge will be similar, but much hotter.”

“Bilbo…”

“All I need is one piece of firewood. I’ll replicate however much it’s going to take to fire one up to the heat you need it at. I’ll have to see the minimum and the maximum working temperatures. I can make the array adjustable, like the lights. Turn it on and adjust the heat to what you need.”

“You…”

“I seem to have struck you speechless. I didn’t know that was possible. However, I’m motivated. It’s just going to get colder and if those forges were running, the mountain would warm up, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Good. Let me know when we can check it out.”

“We’ll do it today after breakfast.” He promised. “But also, could you help Balin and Dwalin with their joints as well? I will stay right beside you and on guard. No one will be able to touch you.”

His hobbit sighed again. “Of course I will. They adore you. I’m just tired of being afraid and I want to do something besides sit in these rooms all day.”

Thorin couldn’t sleep anymore with Bilbo willingly draping himself across him. He rubbed circles on Bilbo’s back until it was time to get up. Getting dressed was actually easy. His fingers worked, and his shoulders weren’t stiff. His knees weren’t threatening to lock up on him and his back didn’t creak when he bent over. He really had forgotten what it was like to be young.

Balin and Dwalin both showed up with breakfast. Bilbo was already dressed and sitting at the table when they walked in. Thorin had to laugh when he saw their faces.

“Like the new me? Bilbo said he was tired of aching hands and joints, so he ‘fixed’ me.” Thorin told them with a grin.

“What? Your hands don’t hurt anymore?” Dwalin said in astonishment and Thorin nodded.

“All fixed up. I’d forgotten what it was like to have a body that didn’t protest every movement I made.”

“Goodness, but I want to hear about this one.” Balin said as he pushed the breakfast cart to the table. “Bilbo, I’d like to thank you for the arrays. We fixed our bathroom up last night and both Dwalin and I enjoyed the first hot bath we’ve had in months.”

“You’re welcome of course.”

They all set breakfast on the table and started eating. Bilbo ate slower than Thorin would have liked and stayed right next to him. It took him most of breakfast, but he slowly relaxed as they all chatted about today’s work. Thorin had Balin rearrange his schedule. Both of them had been delighted to hear that Bilbo might be able to get the forges working.

“I think we’ll just put off our work today until tomorrow then, Thorin. Getting those forges running is paramount.” Balin told him. “I can send runners out to pass the word.”

“Excellent.”

Bilbo reached out. “Give me your hand, Balin.”

Balin looked over at him first and he nodded. His old friend reached out and clasped Bilbo’s hand. It was interesting watching it from the outside as Balin was suddenly engulfed by magic. He watched it pool around him and slowly sink in. Right before his eyes, the years fell off of Balin. Just as he’d thought, it really didn’t take long.

Balin looked completely and totally stunned. He raised his hands and flexed them before his beard caught his eye and he reached down to pick it up. It was red once more. His face crumpled.

“Bilbo…”

“Your turn, Dwalin.” Bilbo said, holding out his hand. Dwalin didn’t even hesitate, grasping Bilbo’s much smaller hand carefully. Those tiny lines indicating pain vanished around Dwalin’s eyes as the magic seeped into him. When it finished, Dwalin was bald no more. His hair was hanging everywhere and Balin laughed.

“You’re going to have to do something with that mess, Dwalin!”

Dwalin grinned. “My Mohawk is coming back just as soon as I get the chance. For now, I’ll just pull it back. We’ve got work to do.”

Thorin offered Bilbo his arm as they headed out and was pleased when Bilbo took it. Dwalin and Balin flanked them and his personal Guard formed up around them. One thing they all discovered quickly was that there was no ‘quick’ walk through the mountain with Bilbo. He knew all of the Iron Hills dwarrow. Or at least, it seemed like it.

They were stopped every few feet by even more dwarrow bowing and asking how Master Baggins was doing and how grateful they were that he was well. Bilbo knew almost all of them by name and family. The few that he hadn’t met, were quickly introduced and his ever so polite hobbit would exchange a few words before moving on.

Dain found them before they’d made it two Halls at their terribly slow pace and Thorin spent a moment to catch him up on why they all looked so good. Bilbo offered to heal Dain and he did so. Dain was just like they were, flexing his hands before grabbing his beard in astonishment. It was once again red.

“I think I can do something about your leg as well, Lord Dain but I can’t today. I’m going to do my best to get those forges running! I want to save up my magic for that one as I don’t know how hard it’s going to be.”

“You’re gettin’ the forges runnin’?!” Dain yelled and Bilbo took a step back, bumping into Thorin. He wrapped his arm around his hobbit who was eyeing Dain uncertainly.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Master Baggins. I’m just tired of freezin’ my balls off! Got a bit excited!”

Bilbo huffed in amusement and let Thorin turn him towards the forges once more. It took them nearly a glass to get there and they found the entire Blacksmith’s Guild lined up in the Hall outside. All of them bowed at their approach.

“Master Blacksmith Ganir.” Thorin said, nodding his head. “We’re going to need to get the venting system verified. If repairs are extensive, let me know. Bilbo might be able to help. Otherwise, we’re going to need a stand alone forge. Bilbo is going to get it running on magic.”

Hope suddenly lit up all the faces lined down the Hall.

“Truly?” Ganir said, bowing once more. “You are a gift from Mahal himself, Master Baggins. Please, come this way.”

They soon found themselves in one of the individual workstations. Bilbo replicated an enormous stack of firewood for them and Ganir assigned two of his apprentices to getting the forge hot. Thorin led the crowd that his group had become to the central venting system. They had Metal Crafters running up and down and crawling up into the vents, carrying some of the magic powered lanterns that Bilbo had come up with.

Lunch was delivered down to them in the forges. Everyone had heard that they were trying to get the forges ready to go and wanted to help. They were a loud and happy bunch as everyone just picked a spot and sat down. Someone had found a cart that Bilbo had been using as his writing table. He ate his lunch on it as Thorin hovered over him.

Ganir came back to him after lunch. “It checks sound, King Thorin. The problem is the dirt. High risk of fire, not even counting blowing dirt everywhere when we finally get it running well.”

“I can take care of that problem. Dirt is easy to vanish.” Bilbo told him with a pat to his arm. “Let me clean it up and we’ll go back to the forge.”

It took Bilbo all evening, but he did it. He engraved the arrays on the inside of each forge and somehow linked them to the ones he’d engraved on the steel block they’d mounted for that purpose. He’d even created a safety feature. No one could put flesh past his magic shield that surrounded the forge. He had an emergency shut off for it as well.

He’d had to use his magic to strengthen the forges themselves, as now they would be going through rapid temperature changes as the dwarrow could move from one project to the other without waiting for the forge to slowly change temperature. He made sure that all of them knew how to run the array and the safety features before nodding.

Blacksmiths were walking down the line of forges, turning each of them on and grinning widely.

“Finally!” Bilbo said, gathering up all of his sketches. “I gave the drawings to Master Ganir. I’m afraid we’re not going to get to work on our project today, Thorin. I’m beat.”

Thorin swept him up, bridal style and Bilbo yelped. The dwarrow around them burst out laughing as Bilbo spluttered.

“Put me down!”

“Nonsense! You’ve done all the work today, Bilbo. Let’s go home and get you some dinner and a hot bath.” He told him. They left behind a cheering group of blacksmiths as Thorin carried him upstairs. 

“Hey Thorin?”

“What is it, Bilbo?”

“Why is everyone lined up over there with buckets?”

Thorin stopped and turned to see where Bilbo was pointing. “Getting water. It’s going to take some time to get all of the faucets, drains and toilets done. It takes time as the arrays are fine engraving.”

Bilbo clapped his hands over his eyes. “Goodness. Put me down.”

“What?”

“Put me down. I’ve got enough for this one and then I’m going to eat.” Bilbo said firmly. “Down!”

Thorin sat him down slowly and Bilbo frowned. “Does everyone live on this floor?”

“For the most part, Bilbo.” Balin said. “We have a few outside of this level, but not many. We’re not nearly as numerous as we once were.”

“That’ll work then.” Bilbo said as he kneeled down and laid his hands on the floor. His magic unfurled around him and swept outward in a wash of gold. For nearly a minute, the entire floor glowed with his magic before it faded. Bilbo sat back on his heels and wiped his forehead with his handkerchief.

“That’ll do it then. You’ll need to get someone to show them how the fixtures work.” Bilbo struggled to his feet and Thorin picked him right back up.

“What exactly did you do?”

“I engraved the arrays on every single faucet, drain and toilet on this level. That way, you can let the engravers focus on the ones outside of this level. Once I get the oven and stove top finished, you can spread that one out as well.” Bilbo said, burrowing into him. “Goodness, but you’re warm.”

“Balin, spread the word please.” Thorin said, nodding his head towards all of the dwarrow watching them wide-eyed. “I’m going to get Bilbo back to the rooms.”

“Aye. I’ll handle it.” Balin said, trotting off. Several Guards followed him and Thorin moved on, carrying his hobbit back upstairs. He wanted Bilbo to take a hot bath to warm up and then he was going to eat. He’d only just recovered from a life threatening injury.

 

Bilbo sat in his chair and stared at the walls. He’d been stuck in his rooms for nearly two weeks now. He’d only gone out to replicate more food for the mountain and then… Back to staring at the walls. Thorin hadn’t had another day to spare yet so they could work on weaving magic through crafted goods. He understood. He really did. But he just wasn’t comfortable touring the mountain. He would imagine that most of Thorin’s people would happily murder him for getting their Princess in trouble. Yet another subject he didn’t want to think about. He hadn’t asked and Thorin hadn’t spoken of it again.

He’d asked Thorin this morning if he could get an escort though. His dwarf had been happy to agree and now he was just waiting. He’d moved from the chair to the bed again, so he could cover up. The forges were heating the mountain but it was slow. Because they’d gotten a late start, they’d told him it would take nearly a month.

When the door finally swung open, he peeked out from under his pile of blankets to see who it was.

“Bilbo?”

His eyes widened at the familiar voice and he stuck his head out.

“Prince Kili?”

One blond head and one brown stuck themselves into his doorway.

“You in here?”

Bilbo waved and took a second to wiggle his way out from under the blankets. He stood and straightened his clothes and looked up to see them frowning at him.

“What is it?”

“Uncle said you’re still having trouble with it being too cold.”

He waved a hand. “Not a problem. Now, are the two of you okay with going with me? I mean, I haven’t exactly seen either of you lately.”

“Y-You think we’re mad at YOU?” Fili said in astonishment.

Bilbo shrugged. “I did cause a lot of problems. I mean, it’s your Mother. I don’t want either of you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Oh, Bilbo…” Fili said quietly. “We thought you were mad at us. We didn’t keep our own Mother from almost killing you after we promised to keep you safe!”

Bilbo looked between the two of them in confusion before he sighed. “Well, we’re a mess. That’s for sure. How about we just agree not to discuss that subject? I’ve argued with Thorin enough. I want to go shopping.”

“Don’t we all.” Kili said dryly. “I’ve finally got money and there’s nowhere to spend it!”

“It’s not only Market day in Tuckborough, but the pantry in the Great Smial is enormous. I’m going to chat with Uncle Fortinbras and see about replicating one of everything. I want some variety. I’m a hobbit. Stress baking is what we do and my cupboards are empty.”

“Bilbo, I know you’ve gotten really good with your magic, but the Shire is on the other side of the Misty Mountains. There’s no way we can get there.” Fili said, casting him a look as though wondering if he was addled.

He sniffed and raised his chin proudly. “I’ve been digging through Smaug’s memories and found a good one. It’s a First Age spell and it’s called a Transport Portal. Pretty darn nifty, let me tell you.” Bilbo turned and called up his magic, letting it form into a door. Cold air started wafting in as the other side now showed the forest just west of Tuckborough. The Great Smial was downhill about 200 feet.

Fili laid a hand on his arm gently. “Where is that?”

“Just west of the Great Smial in Tuckborough. Right next to the Blue Mountains.” Bilbo told him.

“I can’t let you go through there right now, Bilbo. Close it down for a moment. Let me go talk to Uncle.” Fili said. “Kili! See about getting Bilbo back under the covers and something to eat. I’ll be back just as soon as I can.”

Bilbo looked between them in confusion. “What? I need to go soon. The Market opens in a glass and that’s when the best selection is there.”

Fili smiled at him. “I’ll be right back.”

Bilbo let Kili lead him back to the blankets and he curled up under them once more. He was tired of being cold. Kili came back in a moment as well with a roll stuffed with a bit of meat. He chewed it slowly, enjoying having a bit extra as they waited.

“How big is this Market, Bilbo?”

“I’ve never seen a dwarven Market, Kili. As far as hobbits go, it’s one of the biggest. Michel Delving has one that’s bigger, but the Tooks are much more accepting of anything different.” He said, pointing at his hair. “I might catch some odd stares or comments, but they won’t refuse to sell to me.”

They waited quietly for a bit more.

“Kili?”

“What is it, Bilbo?”

“I really don’t want to make a big deal out of this. It’s rather tiring having a crowd everywhere. I just want to buy one of what I need and replicate more. Like I said, I think Uncle Fortinbras will let me use their pantry and cold room for my patterns. I’ve already set up my cabinets in the kitchen for stasis and cold.”

Kili grinned at him. “We want to browse, too! Not many keep their Markets running in the winter.”

There was a rattle and then the sound of many booted feet. Fili walked in with a veritable fleet of dwarrow with him and Bilbo flinched backwards. Thorin came out of the group.

“What is this I hear about you having access to a hobbit Market, Bilbo? We all decided to come up and see firsthand. Most of us are out of everything as well.” Thorin said, holding his hand out. Bilbo reached out and took it, letting him pull him to his feet.

“I want to stock my kitchen and I need a bunch of toiletries. I was just going to pick up one of what I needed and replicate more.” Bilbo told him. “I didn’t want to wipe out the Market as the hobbits there need it as well.”

Thorin turned. “Dwalin, Fili said it was the size of a door. Let’s get Bilbo to open it in the Main Hall and post guards. I don’t want all that cold air coming through in here. I want the rooms to warm up, not cool down!”

“I’ll take care of it.” Dwalin said.

Thorin wrapped Bilbo in one of his fur cloaks. “It doesn’t fit very well, but it’s better than that jacket of yours.”

“I know. I was hoping to pick up some fabric. Tuckborough usually has a pretty good selection.” Bilbo said as he walked next to Thorin out the door. He’d already learned that as long as he stayed right next to him, it was a lot easier to tolerate crowds.

“Fabric, hmmm?” Balin asked before he turned and sent a runner off. Two steps later, he sent another runner off as well. By the time they got to the Main Hall, there was an enormous crowd of dwarrow and a smaller group holding lists in their hands as others called out what to look for. 

“Open the Portal for us, Bilbo.” Thorin said and Bilbo picked a spot closer to the wall. He released his magic, weaving the Portal quickly. Once again, it opened up onto the woods just west of Tuckborough.

“Where is that?” 

“Just west of Tuckborough, Uncle. I asked Bilbo already. He said that the Great Smial is just downhill.” Fili called out.

“Let’s go then, Bilbo. Dwalin, we can tolerate no one getting out of line here.” He called out.

“I’m on it.” Dwalin called back. He’d gotten his Mohawk back and looked even more imposing than he did with his shaved head.

Bilbo wrapped the cloak around himself tightly and strode forward. Thorin’s hand was on his shoulder as Bilbo started downhill towards the Great Smial, hearing the clomping sounds of boots on frozen ground. He twitched his nose.

“Adelbard Took! You’d best think twice before you point that bow at your own cousin! My hair and eyes may be different, but I’m still Bilbo Baggins!” He called out.

The bushes rustled and one of his many cousins stepped out, his jaw hanging open as he stared at all of the dwarrow. “By Yavanna! You’ve brought an army!”

He snorted. “Nonsense. It’s just a few dwarrow. We need to do some shopping. There are no Markets on the east side of the Misty Mountains and we’re out of everything! Is Uncle Fortinbras in?”

“He is.”

“Good. And tell Georgie, Iselgrim and Wilfest to not even THINK about shooting one of my dwarrow. We’re here peacefully to purchase and I’m going down now to clear it with my Uncle!” He snapped.

“But Bilbo!” Chorused the others and he sniffed. 

“I mean it!”

He tugged. “Come on. It’s not far.”

Word had already gotten to the Smial and there was a huge crowd of hobbits gathered outside. His Uncle Hildifons was standing near the front. Bilbo waved and walked over to him.

“Uncle Hildifons! It’s good to see you!”

“Bilbo! I can’t believe it! I thought you were dead!” Hildifons said as he hugged him tightly. “My favorite nephew and no one knew!”

“I’m still alive. I’ve just thrown my lot in with this bunch.” He said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. “Thorin? Meet my Uncle Hildifons. He’s Head of the Shire Bounders, which is our militia. He’s the one that taught me the bow. Hildifons Took, meet the King of the dwarven Kingdom of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield. A better dwarf you’re not likely to meet.”

Hildifons held out his hand. “It’s a pleasure.” He said and Thorin shook his hand. “You kept my nephew alive and that’s saying something. He loves to attract trouble.”

“He’s the bravest hobbit I’ve ever met, Master Hildifons. I am proud to have him by my side.”

Bilbo had to struggle not to blush. “Is Uncle Fortinbras around? We need to do some shopping. Erebor has been reclaimed but there are no Markets around there yet. We’re out of everything.”

Hildifons nodded. “Come on in. Everyone can sit in the dining room and we’ll get them a bite to eat while you speak with Fortinbras.”

Bilbo led them up and through the front door. The Smial once inside was enormous. It had been expanded over countless generations. Bilbo wound up in his Uncle’s office with Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Dain and two of his Council members. It was a tight fit.

Once introductions were made, he launched into a greatly shortened and edited tale of the quest to reclaim Erebor.

“So, we now have a mountain and money to purchase but no place to buy anything. Thanks to my greatly changed magic, I’ll just make more of whatever we buy. I don’t want to strip your Market bare.” Bilbo told him.

Fortinbras laughed. “Unless the booth owner wants all of their goods sold. I’ll go with you and let all of them know it’s their choice.” Fortinbras got up and hugged him once more. “You’re too thin, nephew.”

“I know. It was a rough quest and with no Markets, food is hard to come by.” Bilbo told him.

Fortinbras twitched his nose. “Well, once you’re done shopping, just stop by here. You can use your magic and get what you need from the pantry. We’re still full.”

“Thank you, Uncle. Lord Dwalin is Captain of the Guard. He’ll make sure everything goes smoothly.”

“I appreciate it.” Fortinbras said. “Come on. Let’s go stir things up! This’ll be all everyone talks about for weeks!”

The sun was shining brightly and the Tooks accepted it as he’d known they would. Soon, dwarrow filled the Market, picking out whatever it was that they had on their lists. He had his own though and was carefully choosing what he wanted. Every dwarf he saw was eating something. Sticky buns, sandwiches, sausage, something!

Thorin was paying for everything, which was odd. He was used to taking care of himself. Considering he had no money though, his shopping would have been a lot shorter without him. When he picked out his canister set, he nodded and ticked it off his list. They’d even had a down comforter that would fit on the bed! Combined with nice sheets, he thought he was going to be in Yavanna’s Gardens.

Thorin had told him not to worry about clothes. The Sewing Guild was happily haggling with a group of cheerful Tooks and piling up fabric and odds and ends at a huge rate of speed.

He squeezed Thorin’s arm gently. “That was it for my list. I need to take this back to my room and get to work on getting more food from the pantry. I’m tired of the same old thing. We need some variety!”

Thorin waved over a Guard who took the basket and bags Thorin had been carrying.

“I’ll do it, Sire!” He said before he rushed off.

“We can go now, Bilbo.” Thorin said and Bilbo’s eyebrows shot up.

“Is that Oin over there?”

Thorin glanced over and nodded. “It is. The Medical wing is also nearly out of everything. All of them know to take only one of what they need.”

“Wow…” Bilbo looked around. The market was FULL of dwarrow.

Thorin started back towards the Smial, his hand resting over Bilbo’s on his arm. “Not only are we out of everything, but I think everyone’s a bit stir crazy. We have plenty of work and money and not much else.”

“Well, the Tooks make some awesome homebrew. I’ll make sure to replicate it. They could probably use it back in the mountain.”

A whole string of dwarrow came out of the crowd to follow them back to the Smial. Thorin had actually gasped when Bilbo pushed the door open to the pantry. Food of all kinds stretched out as far as one could see. Floor to ceiling shelves were filled.

“We learned after the Fell Winter. Everyone in the Shire doubled the amount of food they stored for winter. You never know when it’s going to get bad.”

Bilbo set to work replicating baskets and crates first before he started on food. It took him nearly two glasses to get all the way through the pantry. Fili and Kili had cheered when they started carrying kegs of ale, beer and wine out. The cold room was also filled and he was thrilled to finally get chicken, pork, venison, mutton and beef. They had sausages, jerky and smoked meats as well. Bilbo got one of everything.

When they finally made it out of the cold room, they found Dwalin waiting. Hildifons was standing next to him.

“Hey nephew! I got one for you. In all that magic knowledge you got, do you know of a way that Lord Dwalin and I can keep in touch immediately? He told me of the Ravens, but it would take months for a letter to fly back and forth.” Hildifons said. “It’s a good idea. This way, if we run into trouble we can’t handle, I can contact him and you can open up one of those Portals. And of course, if he ever needs archers, we’ve got those as well.”

Bilbo scratched his nose, thinking it over. “I think… Yeah. I think so. I can link two boxes together or chests or whatever you’d like. What goes in one will be sent to the other.”

“Chests then. I’d rather have space and not need it than need space and not have it.” Hildifons said. “What do you think, Lord Dwalin?”

“I like it. Got any chests?”

“Of course.”

It was actually pretty easy to burn the arrays he needed onto each one and he had them both test them out. It worked flawlessly.

“Now, I set it to flash when something comes through. After all, in an emergency, you’re going to want to know about it right away.” Bilbo told them.

Dwalin actually grinned and picked up his chest, setting it on his shoulder. Hildifons was giving him an approving once over and Bilbo felt his lips curl in amusement. Dwarrow didn’t look anything like Shire folk, that was for sure.

They stopped long enough to say their goodbyes to Uncle Fortinbras and Thorin surprised him by asking if they could come back once a month. His Uncle had beamed at him.

“Of course! I’ve got a Market filled with happy hobbits right now! Winter is usually a slow time for us and if we can make money and help out Bilbo? Absolutely!”

Once they were back through the Gate, Bilbo shut it and stopped in his tracks. You’d think a party was going on with all the laughing and running around.

“Bilbo? We’ve got some dinner ready for you now. Once we’ve eaten, you can work on replicating, but not before.” Thorin told him. “They’re all getting their items laid out for you to make it easier, Bilbo. They’ll be handling it all. You just have to replicate. You’re already doing enough.”

 

There was so much to be done that two months flew by without Bilbo even noticing. Thorin had asked him to open a Portal between the Iron Hills and Erebor and Bilbo had to explain he could only open it between places he’d actually been. They’d all been a bit depressed, but the Shire Market eased some of their boredom.

Bilbo had spent many days replicating after that first trip. The dwarrow from Thorin's Halls had nearly nothing and so in order to restart their crafts, they needed all kinds of supplies. Thankfully, the iron mines had already been cleared and the blacksmiths were making an endless selection of tools. The Engravers were busy retrofitting an entire mountain with magic powered appliances.

He’d gotten his kitchen stocked up and rugs on the floor. His bed had good sheets, blankets, his comforter and pillows. Dori had even come by and measured him one day, returning with an armful of new clothes. He finally didn’t have to wear the same thing every day.

Thorin still hadn’t had time to work on blending magic into his Craft. That’s why he was here, staring at the pile of rocks on the desk. He’d been practicing this every day since the last trip to the Shire when he’d picked up all of these rocks. The faunts had been thrilled to collect colored stones for him in exchange for a coin and he now had nearly a chest of them.

He wasn’t a stone carver by any means, but he needed to learn how to blend magic with a creation. He’d destroyed a lot of rocks when he’d started. It had taken him a week to figure out how to get the stone to accept his image of what he wanted it to be without blowing up in his face. He stayed behind something sturdy after that first one. He didn’t have to touch the stone to work magic on it.

He’d started with simple things. He’d made a rose that opened and closed with the sun. He’d made a bear that sat down and stood up before shaking itself. A pony that reared and a handful of others. It had proven that his theory was correct. Then he’d taken to adding color to his carvings. That had been even harder than creating the sculptures! He’d spent days simply practicing getting the stone to flow properly onto the sculpture and only go where he wanted it to.

He’d finally figured it out. It required holding the image in your mind VERY clearly. Focus, focus, focus… He’d been hoping that he’d be able to write a manual on how to do it, but this was much, much harder than he’d thought. It really was an art and not a science.

“Oi! Bilbo! I’m coming in!”

He looked up at the sound of Kili’s voice. “Kili? I’m coming.” He stood up out of his chair but didn’t make it to the door of his tiny library before it popped open. Kili stuck his head in and grinned at him.

“Hey Uncle Bilbo! What are you doing?”

“Kili! What brings you by?”

“Dori had some more clothes ready for you, so I offered to bring them by and score a few more… scones…” Kili’s voice trailed off and he stepped into the room. “Bilbo… What is all of this?”

Bilbo’s brow furrowed and he followed Kili’s gaze. “Oh! I’ve been practicing. I told Thorin that it should be possible to learn how to weave magic into his Craft again. He hasn’t had time to work on it, so I’ve been trying to figure it out with stone. That way I’ll be of more help when he does get the chance.”

Kili walked over and bent down to look at it. “It’s me and Fee.”

Bilbo smiled. “You two are quite memorable. I just finished up coloring it and that was a chore! It’s the way you looked when you showed up on my doorstep. Watch.” He reached out and activated the arrays he’d engraved onto the bottom. Magic rippled up the statue and both of the dwarrow grinned cheekily at him.

“Fili!”

“And Kili!”

“At your service!” The figures said in unison before they bowed with a flourish.

Kili laughed in delight. “This is amazing!”

“That is the culmination of weeks of work. It really did take a lot more to figure it out than I thought.”

“I didn’t know you could carve.” Kili said as he looked around and spotted the other ones he’d built.

“I don’t. It’s all magic with me.” Bilbo said. “I’m not a stone carver by any stretch.”

Kili was poking at the rearing horse before he turned around. “Can you teach me how to do this? I have time!”

“You want to learn how to sculpt using magic?”

“Yep. I don’t know if I can learn it or not, but I want to try.”

Bilbo ran a hand across his chin before he nodded. “Why not? I have no idea if the magic requirement is too much for a dwarf or not and we can find it out.”

Kili proved to be an enthusiastic student and Bilbo learned very quickly that stone and dwarrow go hand in hand. Kili didn’t blow up even one stone and laughed when he found out that Bilbo had.

“You don’t force stone to do anything, Bilbo! You ask nicely.” Kili said, grinning at him and Bilbo huffed.

“I know that NOW!”

The dwarf had laughed before going back to work. Kili got the hang of sculpting terribly quickly. He’d done a lot of training as a jeweler and had an eye for detail. It showed in his sculptures as they were wonderfully detailed. As the weeks went by, they learned that regular magic use strengthened their innate gift.

Kili could only do one hand sized sculpture a day when they started. As the weeks went by, he gradually increased to two a day and then three. The only hang up came when he started trying to add the colored stone overlay. It was frustratingly hard to grasp as Bilbo already knew from experience. First, he had to learn how to replicate his colored stones to use and then he had to learn how to convince the stone to liquefy and bond itself to the sculpture.

Thanks to Kili’s skill as a jeweler, he’s the one that came up with the idea of making the original stone sculpture a lot more rough and using the colored stone to add the tiny details. Between the two of them, their sculptures grew to exacting replicas of their own memories.

Four months of work later, Kili showed up with Bifur in tow. Bilbo found himself enjoying watching Kili teach someone else how to sculpt using magic. Bifur brought some large blocks of wood to try out and Bilbo found that it was a whole lot easier for him to work with wood. He recreated the Party Tree in Hobbiton in perfect detail. Overlaid with colored stone, each leaf hung from its branches, exactly how it had looked at the height of summer with colored lanterns hanging from the branches.

That’s how Thorin found them one afternoon. 

“Bilbo?”

He looked up and found Thorin in the doorway, looking lost and smiled.

“Hello, Thorin.”

“Hey, Uncle!” Kili chimed in. “Is anything wrong?”

Bifur just grunted and waved as he worked on his model of Erebor from the outside.

“I… What is going on?”

“Bilbo’s teaching us how to sculpt using magic.” Kili said cheerfully. “He’s also teaching us how to work magic into our creations. He wanted to learn so he could help you.”

Thorin walked into the room and Bilbo got up to pull another chair over for him. “Have a seat. Can you stay long?”

“Well, I just came for lunch…” Thorin said slowly and Bilbo patted his arm.

“Let’s go eat then. I’m not doing anything that can’t wait.”

“Yes! Let’s eat!” Kili cheered as he stood up. 

“Can you show me what you’re doing first?” Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

“Of course I can! I’m doing this so I can learn how to help you learn how to weave magic into your creations. You’re the reason for it in the first place!” Bilbo told him as he pulled over the one he was working on. He gave Thorin a shortened version of how it was done and was rather surprised by flash of longing that went over his face. Without even thinking about it, he leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

“We can work on it at night, okay? You’ll be up to speed in no time.” He missed Thorin’s startled glance and the hand that rose to his cheek as he stood up. “Now, I’ve made some fresh bread. I think I’ll fry up some ham for sandwiches and the potato salad I made yesterday.” He laid his hand on Thorin’s. “Coming?”

Thorin actually smiled at him. It was such an open and honest look that Bilbo blushed and Thorin’s smile turned into a smirk of satisfaction.

“I’m coming.” 

 

A couple of hundred years of practice made a difference. Bilbo was astonished at how fast Thorin picked up sculpting with magic. It was amazing, but… considering Thorin was already a Master Blacksmith, he was used to hard work and focusing for long stretches of time. By the time spring came, all of his students were creating some magnificent art of their own. 

Thorin had told him that he had Kili and Bifur teaching classes on how it was done now. He was pretty sure that like everything else, some dwarrow would be better at it than others. Bilbo started sculpting for fun at that point. Thorin had the knowledge now of how to weave magic into his work and he had no doubt that his dwarf would soon be crafting metalwork that would be worth a fortune.

So, he turned his attention to another project. In order to shortcut trading, he needed to visit a lot more places. Leaving Thorin behind was absolutely not doable, so instead, he turned his attention to creating a flight outfit for him that would keep him warm, dry, wind proof and safe. Dori had made him a set of pants and tunic for Thorin out of plain, heavy duty Durin’s blue fabric and he set to work laying the runes he wanted into the fabric with his magic. 

Magic needlepoint! He still snickered some times as his outfit came to life. It was delicate work and even with the control he’d developed, it still took him more than a week to get it finished up. After dinner that night, he asked Thorin to try it on. His dwarf looked puzzled but did as he asked.

“Oh, my…” Bilbo said as his eyes widened. Somehow, he’d forgotten just how good Thorin could make everything look!

“What is all the rune work for, Bilbo?”

“It’s a flight suit, Thorin. If we’re going to be able to open Portals for trade with distant lands, then I need to visit there first. The runes keep you warm, dry, windproof, flameproof and allow me to ‘grasp’ you with my magic so no matter what, you can’t fall off.” Bilbo told him. “By air, we can be at the most distant of locations in a couple of days.”

“By air?” Thorin asked and then his eyes widened. “Dragon flight?”

“Yep. I need to practice, but you will as well. We only have to visit these places once and after that, we can fly for fun.” Bilbo told him and Thorin swept him up off the ground, spinning him around.

“Bilbo! You are the most wonderful being on Arda!”

He laughed and snuggled into Thorin happily. “I don’t know about all of that, but we need trade. We’ve got to get back on our feet here.”

“Aye! We shall have to come up with a harness of some sort. I want something to hang on to.”

“You’re the Craftsman, my King. I’ll leave that part up to you.”

Bilbo once more found himself at the center of a crowd. Dain was all in the middle of it this time, as he’d already gotten Thorin to commit to letting him fly with them. They’d had to search to find an empty Hall big enough to let him Change without damaging anything and after their initial fright, the dwarrow had gotten into it. They crawled all over him, measuring him this way and that way. He stood. He laid down. He spread and folded his wings. He moved every way they could think of.

It took them a week, which Bilbo thought was incredible, to come up with a prototype.

Bilbo was looking at the elaborate buckles that held the harness together and the incredibly intricate stitching on the leatherwork. He looked up at Thorin in shock.

“THIS is a prototype? It’s gorgeous!”

Behind Thorin, the leatherworkers and the Blacksmiths all beamed proudly as Thorin laughed. “We’re dwarrow. We don’t build it unless it’s well done.”

“It’s beyond well done! It’s fabulous!” He said as he stepped back a bit. “Hang on a second. I’m going to reinforce it with magic so that it won’t be damaged by my scales.” He laid his hands on one of the straps and his magic suddenly chased up it, golden tendrils carefully writing out his runes and reinforcing it. He’d spent a lot of time trying to get it exactly right. This was Thorin’s life and he wasn’t going to take chances.

When it finished, the whole harness seemed to… shimmer. Bilbo patted it in satisfaction. “Now I won’t have to worry about anything cutting it.”

“What if we need to modify it?” Thorin asked looking puzzled.

“It’s my magic. I’ll just pull it back a bit and let you all do your thing.” Bilbo said cheerfully.

“Well then, I think it’s time to try out flight, Bilbo.”

“A most excellent idea, my King.” Bilbo told him. “You’ve got to get your flight suit on though and I need to get the harness on. Should I just go out front?”

“Aye. We don’t have anyplace big enough for you to do so in here.”

Fili and Kili walked with him out front and faster than he would have believed possible, he was harnessed up. Thorin came striding out not long after, Dwalin on his heels.

“-and don’t go close to any towns! We don’t want to terrify everyone!”

“Yes, Mother.” Thorin answered but Dwalin didn’t even notice.

“Make sure you don’t do this too long! Bilbo hasn’t flown and he’s going to need to build up the muscle needed to fly long distances.”

“Yes, Mother.” Thorin said dryly and Balin burst out laughing.

“Dwalin! Relax! Once Bilbo has gotten used to flying, you can go with them! This is just a first try!”

Dwalin grumbled but Thorin ran to Bilbo. “You’re going to have to help me get up there, Bilbo!”

“Oh! Right!” Bilbo offered his foot and Thorin jumped on. He lifted his foot up and lowered his neck. Thorin jumped off onto his back and grabbed the harness. Bilbo watched him buckle into place and pat his neck. 

“I’m ready.”

“I’m probably going to be terrible at this, seeing as I only have memories to go by. Hang on tight. That first kick off might be hard.”

“I’ll do it.” Thorin promised.

The battlements were full of dwarrow trying to watch and the entire area in front of the Gates was packed as well. Bilbo walked forward, trying to get used to the feel of the extra limbs. He unfolded his wings and tried them out as he walked in circles and hopped a bit. He took a deep breath and let Smaug’s memories of doing this come forward. He unfurled his wings and leaped into the air. Four hard beats of his wings and the ground was falling away beneath him. He let himself level out as he turned his head.

“Thorin?” He called out. Thorin waved at him and suddenly the link he shared with Thorin was flooded with joy. His worry faded as he could feel how happy Thorin was and he set to work practicing. 

 

By the time early summer arrived, Thorin had set up a permanent ‘Portal Room’. It stayed heavily guarded. So far, it had one running between the Iron Hills and Erebor and another running from Erebor to Tuckborough. The dwarrow had built stone arches for them and Bilbo had carefully etched the runic arrays for the Transport spell onto each of them. There were two more that were not permanent. One to Bree’s Market and the other to Minas Tirith.

It made the long trading trips last only days instead of months. They’d set one up to Rohan in the hopes of trading for beef and ponies, but that trading caravan was only just now getting organized. Bilbo spent more time walking around Erebor now and learning names. Thorin and Dwalin had picked out four guards that went with him everywhere, which Bilbo privately thought was ridiculous. He hadn’t told his dwarf that of course. Patted him on the arm and told him he was wonderful instead.

The Sewing Guild was going through the magic sculpting classes now. After seeing how effective Bilbo’s rune work was on Thorin’s clothes, they wanted to be able to do the same thing. All of the Company had a flight suit now, except for Bombur. He’d just raised an eyebrow when they’d brought it up and Bofur told him later that Bombur had never been fond of heights.

He’d spent a few hours giving brief rides to any dwarrow that was interested in it. Fili had ridden with every single flight and after that Erebor, the kingdom that had been destroyed by a dragon, went a bit dragon crazy. Bilbo found himself in countless sculptures and on tapestries and even on plates!

However, nothing prepared him for the guests that showed up. His Guards told him that they’d arrived. Not long after, Dain and his Council, along with a number of armed guards came at a run through the Portal and headed towards the Throne Room. Even more shocking was that the Thain, Uncle Fortinbras, Uncle Hildfons, the Mayor and the Master of Buckland all came through with their own guard of Bounders. Dwalin’s Guards met them at the Portal and rushed them upstairs.

Bilbo watched them all trot by in confusion and he looked at his Guards. They didn’t know either. It was after lunch before Fili showed up to personally escort him to the Throne room. He stopped just outside and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Bilbo, put up every defense you have against magic or physical attacks before we go in there.” Fili said gravely.

Bilbo’s eyes widened but he did as Fili asked, weaving magic into wards around himself and using hobbit magic to disguise it. “Now, tell me why. What’s going on?”

“The Elves are here Bilbo and in their great wisdom have decided that Arda does not need dragons.” Fili looked away. “They came here to kill you, Bilbo. Preferably with you willing to walk to your death.”

“…What?” He managed to get out and Fili nodded. 

“Needless to say, it’s not gone over well. The Elves and Gandalf have threatened to start throwing magic around if you weren’t brought out so they could convince you to kill yourself or let them do it.”

For just a moment, a fury burned so brightly in him that he shuddered with the need to Change and squash the Elves like bugs. Calm flooded down his link with Thorin though and the rage faded just as quickly. Fili was eyeing him.

“Are you alright?”

He nodded. “Thorin helped me stay in control. I think it’s time to go argue with a group of stuffy, do-gooder Elves!” He snapped and Fili managed a smile.

“Let’s go.”

The Prince swept into the Throne Room and Bilbo found several squads of Elves standing in formation. They walked past them, his Guards bristling like bears. They went to the large conference room on the far side of the Throne room and the Guards bowed at their approach. Fili nodded and they opened the door for them. Bilbo straightened his back and kept his chin high.

He saw Thorin immediately and walked straight to him. Thorin stood and pulled out the empty chair next to him. Bilbo sat down and Fili took position right behind him. His personal Guard all stood in a semi-circle behind them. He patted Thorin’s hand and turned his attention to the table.

“Gandalf?” For it was indeed the gray wizard, putting forward his tottering old man act and looking like he was trying not to cry. “What nonsense is this I hear about you wanting to kill me?”

“Whatever happened to hobbit niceties?” Gandalf said. “I haven’t seen you in a year!”

“And? It’s not my fault that you left us. We had to deal with all the crap that happened on our own and with no help from you. Give me your story.”

Lord Elrond spoke next. “I am blessed with visions from Irmo, Master Baggins. He has shown me countless visions of a golden dragon raining fire down upon the land. That one dragon becomes many and the fire spreads. We have guarded the safety of Arda for thousands of years, Master Baggins. We will stop this danger before it starts.”

“We can make it peaceful, Master Baggins.” The lovely blond female Elf said. “It won’t be painful.”

“I know you.” Bilbo said. “The Lady Galadriel who has a history so bloody that I’m amazed you can sit here and talk to me about ‘dangers on Arda’.”

The Elves all froze and Bilbo knew his dwarrow’s ears were perking right up.

“I also know that visions from Irmo are intentionally vague. Free will rules all. You did not state that you saw towns and people burning, Lord Elrond. You said you saw fire raining down.” Bilbo said fiercely. “I can think of many situations where the fire of a dragon could save many lives, including the huge one that happened here last fall. By your own statements you just made, you don’t know which it is.”

“How DARE you speak to Lord Elrond in such a manner, Bilbo Baggins? Your Mother would be so ashamed of you!” Gandalf said, doing his trick where he seemed to grow larger.

“How dare you speak to me in such a manner, Gandalf the Grey? For thousands of years you say you and the Elves have safeguarded Arda and yet… What does history tell us? Lord Elrond was THERE when Isildur refused to throw the Ring into Mount Doom and let him leave with it. That is a huge evil that they refused to take care of.”

He slammed his hand down against the table. “Better yet, how about we discuss how Sauron actually came to be? For he is not a Man, is he? Nor a dwarf. Nor a hobbit. You and I both know that Sauron was one of you. You all allowed it to happen and how many thousands of beings have died for that one? One huge problem that still hasn’t been fixed, has it?”

The room was dead silent and Bilbo smiled, showing too many teeth. “Smaug was more than 8000 years old and had seen nearly everything. He witnessed battles between Elves and he watched the slaughter of his people by the Elves for ‘sport’. He learned to hate, Gandalf. And he learned it from Elves.”

“Even now, Men stand guard over Mordor, not Elves. After all, the lives of mortals mean nothing to those of you that live forever, do they? Better to waste the mortals as orc fodder so that all of you can live in your pristine homes while the rest of the world pays for your mistakes.”

One of the Elves that looked remarkably like Lord Elrond leaped to his feet. “You will not speak to my father in such a manner!” He was instantly the center of a ring of dwarvish steel.

“And yet you would come here and tell us to let you kill our hobbit?” Thorin asked, his tone grave. “Bilbo has always respected Elves, which is the only reason I even allowed all of you in here. To be spoken to in such a manner by ones I have called guests…” Thorin shook his head.

“I have watched as your own flesh and blood has struggled to stay alive while homeless.” Bilbo said, meeting Lord Elrond’s eyes. “Your own Family has been sentenced to wander homeless because you can’t be bothered to help those that die. The Elves have the money. They have the craftspeople as well. There is no reason at all that you have allowed the Dunedain Rangers to remain homeless, except one.”

He sniffed. “You just didn’t want to help.”

All of the Elves were on their feet, shouting about slander. Thorin finally stood and roared for silence. It was a pissed off group of Elves that finally sat back down although Lord Elrond looked ill.

“Bilbo?” Thorin asked him and he nodded.

“Smaug crouched here in Erebor for over a hundred years and not once did the Elves mount a party to kill him. If it was so vital that dragons not exist, then by your own words – you should have taken care of it.” He laughed a bit. “Excuse me, I forgot! You did, didn’t you? Just as you’ve always handled it! Send in the mortals to take care of anything dangerous. Gandalf got Thorin and the Company and then conveniently left when we got to the dragon.”

The dwarrow and hobbits were all talking softly now.

“My dwarrow spent weeks locked up in the dungeons of Thranduil for no reason other than that he ‘doesn’t like short, hairy people’. We don’t fit into his standard of beauty, which is odd considering what he looks like. The entire Mirkwood is a cesspit of filth and nastiness. I will be setting wards around it to contain the darkness within because as usual, the Elves cannot be bothered to take care of their own problems. This time though, we mortals aren’t going to solve your problem. We’re just going to keep it from leaking out to affect us.”

“Here, here!” Dwalin called out. “That place is disgusting!”

“Now, we’re all going to agree to disagree on my immediate death.” Bilbo started but Lady Galadriel interrupted him.

“No matter the past, we cannot allow you to remain alive.”

A low growl swept through the room and Bilbo’s eyes glowed briefly. Thorin’s hand landed on his arm and he sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” He told him and clasped his hand with his own. “Lady Galadriel, as all of you just stated, you have ‘watched over the safety of Arda for thousands of years’.” 

He shook his head. “What you mean is that you are terrified of others learning magic.”

The Elves all jolted as through struck and he nodded. “Thousands of years and none of you realized that hobbits and dwarrow are not like you. We don’t just USE magic. We ARE magical, in and of ourselves. For us, magic is not a finite resource that must be hoarded. With practice, our control over our own nature becomes stronger and stronger. Directly opposite of your own nature. You all must collect free magic from the environment in order to use it.”

“That removes the amount of free magic available until you reach the point where you are today. There’s not enough free magic left to sustain all of you without the Rings of Power. That’s the real reason that you didn’t destroy the One Ring.”

Silence reigned over the conference room once more and the Elves finally were starting to look ill.

“You all are panicked that dwarrow and hobbits using magic would remove what was left for your use. Instead, if you would have approached us like reasonable beings, I have no doubt that we could have helped you. You see, we understand that magic is a tool. A tool we can use to help Arda recover. With magic, we don’t need to cut down the forests to heat or run the forges. We can clean the water we’ve used before letting it back into the rivers, so we don’t foul the waterways. We can use magic to Heal. Not only us, but livestock or wildlife as well.”

He sighed. “It’s given us light without needing the rather nasty process of acquiring oil. It’s given us the ability to trade with others in far flung locations for the betterment of all of us. And of course, when the orcs, trolls and war bats show up again, we’ll be much better equipped to handle it without losing so many lives.”

“Aye. Bilbo has shown us how to weave our magic into our works once more. We have armor that weighs nothing and is impervious to weapons. Swords that never break or lose their edge and many others. You allowed us to wander homeless and dying. Thranduil watched us that very day and refused to help even the dams and dwarflings.”

“I stand with Erebor on this.” Uncle Fortinbras suddenly said. “What you have asked for is beyond ridiculous. The Rangers are our people now and we’ve been helping them since Bilbo told us of their plight. For some reason, all of us assumed that they had their own city somewhere. After all, they were kin to Elves!”

“We know better now.” Hildifons said from his position next to him. “We all stand together.”

“Aye! We’re all united in this. We’ll succeed and make Arda a safer and better place.” Dain said, slamming his fist down on the table. “It’s going to take years, but we’re already making progress!”

Bilbo stood up. “And now, I think it’s time for all of you to leave my King’s kingdom. I have calmed your fears over us using all of the magic and I can assure you that our days of acting as your weapon are done. We’ll fight our own battles and thank you to mind your own business.”

“Your Mother must be rolling in her grave, Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf said. “Treating a guest in such a manner!”

“I’ll thank you to not bring up my Mother again. Considering I hadn’t seen you since early childhood, I doubt she would have considered you a close friend. Be thankful that you’re not already filled with dwarvish steel. They have no love of Elves.” Bilbo told him dryly.

They all rose to their feet at the prodding of the dwarrow and were herded back out of the room. They rejoined their squads and Bilbo was amazed to find that all of the balconies were now filled with armed, silent dwarrow. All the way down the halls were dwarrow! All of them armed as well! It was astonishing!

They were shoved out the Main Gates and then down the road a good piece. Bilbo stood and watched as the Elves finally rode off into the distance before he turned to Thorin.

“Can you tell everyone to talk to the Mountain? Ask the mountain to let all of you know to warn of Elves and that they’re dangerous.”

Thorin suddenly smiled and Dain guffawed and slapped his leg. “I keep forgetting that we’ve got so many skilled people now!”

“Aye. It’s time for an assembly.” Thorin said, wrapping his arm around Bilbo’s shoulders. “I told you that I have no love of Elves.”

Bilbo laughed. “You were right of course.”

 

A week later, dinner was interrupted by someone knocking on their door.

“What is it?” Thorin called out.

“There is a Hildifons Took here to see you and Master Baggins, Sire.” The Guard said, his head peaking in.

“Hildifons?” Bilbo said in surprise. “Goodness, let him in!”

He got up and met his Uncle halfway, hugging him. Dwalin was hovering behind his Uncle like a giant shadow.

“Hey, nephew. I just found out I’m interrupting your dinner.”

“It’s fine. Let me get some more plates and the both of you can eat dinner with us.” Bilbo told him as he got both of them seated. He came back in a moment and set their places. “Dig in. We always have plenty.”

It was nice having family with him for once. Hildifons told him of the Shire and the drama that had unfolded once everyone heard of the Elves’ visit. Bilbo brought out dessert before Hildifons finally spoke of what had brought him to Erebor.

“I want you to make me into a dragon like Smaug did to you, nephew.” Hildifons said a bit grimly and Bilbo’s eyes widened.

“WHAT?!”

Hildifons’ jaw firmed up and he nodded. “You heard me. You’re my favorite nephew and the best shot with a bow. I’m not going to leave you as the only one like you are and taking all the heat. I figure if there’s more like you, then the Elves will have more targets to worry about.”

“Uncle Hildifons, you don’t-…”

“I do.” Hildifons said. “You’re family, Bilbo and I’ll not leave you as the only hobbit facing persecution from Elves! Besides, there are good points to it. I want to learn how to fly.”

“Wait a minute! Can you Change anybody, Bilbo?” Dwalin asked and Bilbo nodded.

“You have to have a magical core of your own though. I could never Change an Elf or a Man.”

Dwalin opened his mouth and Thorin cut him off.

“No.”

Dwalin looked over at Thorin in surprise and Thorin grimaced. “I’m linked to Bilbo, Dwalin. I feel what he feels. It’s a dragon and emotions are greatly magnified. Dwarrow already feel quite strongly and we love our treasures. Bilbo is the most calm and level headed person I’ve ever known and he struggles with rage and hate sometimes.”

“He’s right, Dwalin. Thorin helps keep me calm whenever the instincts flare up. A dragon isn’t forgiving by nature and its first instinct is always to attack.”

“No dwarrow will go through it, Dwalin. It’s too risky.” Thorin said, staring off into the distance. “I’ve felt the rage that Bilbo conquers. It fits into our own mindset too well and we WOULD become the danger the Elves spoke of.” Thorin shook his head. “We need to keep the dragon gift with the hobbits. They haven’t even had a murder or an actual crime in hundreds of years.”

Hildifons and Dwalin both slumped and Thorin laid a hand on his cousin’s shoulder. “I think you should concentrate on the same method I have with Bilbo. You and Hildifons get along well. Ask Bofur or Bifur to Sing you a pair of bracelets that would let a link form between you. You help Hildifons learn to control his dragon and he can help you in the field.”

Dwalin perked up and looked over at Hildifons who shrugged. “I’m game. What do we need to do?”

“I can take care of the bracelets, Hildifons. I just have to find Bofur and Bifur.” Dwalin told him.

“Well, it’s not too bad, Uncle. It took nearly two weeks from when Smaug did it to me til it finished. Of course, you know what’s happening, so that might make it faster. My emotions ran closer to the surface and my magic felt… odd. I don’t know how else to explain it. Near the end of the change, I was HOT. Really hot! I spent an obscene amount of magic healing up the Durins and slept for two days afterwards and that was that.”

“So what do I do?” Hildifons asked.

“Give me a hug.” Bilbo said as he walked around to his Uncle. As soon as his Uncle had his arms around him, Bilbo released his magic, letting it seep through his Uncle’s skin. He felt the moment that it ‘caught’ and recalled his magic. Bilbo patted his Uncle on the back before he let go.

“Make sure to get those bracelets, Uncle. You’re going to need the help keeping yourself on an even keel, especially at first. It’s hard.”

“Hildifons?” Dwalin asked. “Are you okay?”

“Aye. As Bilbo said, it feels… odd. Kind of like something’s itching under my skin. Really strange.” Hildifons said thoughtfully.

“Dwalin, go find the Ur brothers and get those bracelets. Don’t let him go through this without support.”

Dwalin suddenly grinned widely and leaped to his feet. “Come on, Hildifons! I need to introduce you to Bofur and Bifur!”

Bilbo watched as his Uncle laughed and trotted over to Dwalin who slung his arm over his shoulders. “We finally got a pub running here, too. We can get an ale before we call it a night.”

“Sounds good.” Hildifons said before the door closed and Bilbo turned back to Thorin.

“Do you think we did the right thing?”

“With what we know right now? Yes. We may regret it one day, but you’re his nephew and I know how I feel about keeping Fili and Kili safe. Hildifons and Dwalin both are used to staying in control. I think it’s a good match.”

 

Bilbo dished up lunch for his unusual visitor. Fili had come a bit earlier and was being unusually quiet. It was strange seeing the usually cheerful dwarf being so somber. 

He slid into his own chair as he chatted about all of the Shire news he’d gotten his last trip to Market. They finished up lunch with Fili not saying more than a word or two. He took the plates back to the sink and sat back down.

“So? Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Bilbo asked him gently. “I can’t guarantee I can help, but I want to try.”

Fili looked startled before he grimaced. “I don’t think you can help me with this one, Bilbo.”

Bilbo waited a beat before prodding. “What is it then?”

Fili groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Uncle tells me that I need to start looking at dams, Bilbo. Neither Kili nor I have an heir.”

Bilbo’s eyebrows went up. “That’s a bad thing then?”

“I don’t want to get Bonded yet, Bilbo! I want to Bond to someone for more than just birthing babes! I want a partner! Something like you and Uncle have. You two get along well!” Fili burst out. “Trapped in a loveless marriage… I just can’t picture it.”

Bilbo leaned over and patted his arms. “Well, if you need a child then perhaps we can try it the hobbit way.”

Fili looked confused and Bilbo pulled up a smile. “Once upon a time, you asked me if hobbits of both sexes carry, didn’t you? I told you then that it was true in a manner of speaking.”

Fili’s brow furrowed. “I remember that…”

“Well, unlike the rest of this crazy world, we add to our families the sensible way. We grow them in our garden.” He laughed at Fili’s dumbstruck expression. “It’s true. The Lady has given us this gift to help keep the population up.”

Fili was still gaping at him and his smile turned into a bit of a smirk. “We need a large seed. It doesn’t matter what kind. A lock of hair from you about this long…” He held up his hand to demonstrate. “And a lock of hair from the one who’ll be the second parent. Do you have an empty room we could use for this?”

“An empty room…?”

“I’ve never heard of anyone using the gift to grow dwarrow, Fili. I have no idea if it will work. If it does though, it will grow a bush a bit taller than you are. Seed pods form that eventually size up to the size of a baby and then they ripen. You have to be there when they ripen as they’ll burst open and the baby can fall out if you don’t catch it.”

“You… Bilbo, do you think it would actually work?” Fili said, his eyes still a bit wild.

“I don’t know, Fili. There is some work we need to do before we can even try.” Bilbo told him. “I would suggest you speak to your Uncle first to make sure he’s okay with it. You also need to find someone willing to be a parent with you.”

Fili’s face fell. “Not good. I’d just end up with someone wanting money.”

“Fili! What’s wrong with your brother? Or Dwalin or Balin or… I don’t know. Pick one. They all have their own money.”

Fili’s face looked odd. “I could have a child with my brother? They’re not deformed or something?”

“Well, remember first that I don’t know if this will work for dwarrow, okay? We need to try it. Secondly, this is not the same method of reproduction that you’re used to. It’s the Lady’s magic doing it, Fili. She just wants to know that there are two people there to parent before she gifts a child.”

Fili was starting to look hopeful now. “What do I have to do?”

“Well, you get clearance from your Uncle to try this and I’ll sketch out what we’re going to need. A planter big enough to grow a large bush and lighting that is the same as the sun, good dirt and a few other things.”

Fili leaped to his feet. “I’ll go speak with him right now!”

Bilbo laughed. “Do try and be discreet! We don’t know if this will work yet and you’re not going to want everyone to know yet!”

“I will! I will, Bilbo!” Fili ran out of his rooms like his pants were on fire. Bilbo watched him leave before he hummed a bit to himself. He needed to get his kitchen cleaned up and get to work sketching out what he was going to need. He had a feeling Fili would be back quite soon.

He’d only just gotten the sketch done for a planter when he heard the door open.

“Bilbo?” Thorin’s deep voice called out. “Where are you?”

“In the library.” He called back and his dwarf was soon standing in the doorway, smiling. 

“Fili found me.”

“He did, did he? Did he remember to say that we don’t even know if this will work?”

Thorin nodded. “Believe it or not, he did.” Thorin strode in and pulled up a chair next to him, sitting down. “Is that what you’re working on?”

“I am. Pretty basic dimensions as I’m sure he’s going to want to decorate it.” Bilbo pushed the sketch over to Thorin. “He needs to remember to focus on such things as healthy children when he’s sculpting it as well. The more magic focused on getting it to work, the better I would imagine.” Bilbo said before yelping as he was suddenly pulled into Thorin’s lap and held to his chest.

“My hobbit…” Thorin breathed softly, his breath tickling the oh-so-sensitive tip of his ear. Bilbo shuddered.

“Oh! N-n-not the tip of the ear please!” He struggled to get out as warm lips nibbled their way up. “Ah!” Bilbo was soon gasping for breath as he flushed with heat. The wonderful torment lasted for nearly a minute before Thorin let go, peppering kisses along his jaw. 

“I had no idea that your ears were so sensitive.” He murmured. “It’s good to know.”

“G-g-good to know?” Bilbo spluttered, his face red. He was painfully hard and sitting in Thorin’s lap. 

“Aye. Your pleasure is my pleasure, Bilbo. We’re linked, remember?”

Bilbo thought he might just explode from embarrassment and wiggled, trying to get up. Thorin’s arms didn’t let go though.

“Not yet, Bilbo. I’m enjoying this and so are you, if you’d quit worrying about being embarrassed. Just relax with me.” Thorin said, his deep voice making his chest rumble. A hand started rubbing circles on his back slowly. Bilbo quickly quit trying to move and leaned into Thorin. His dwarf was always so hot. It was pleasant just to sit like this.

“You’re right.” Bilbo finally said. He felt nearly boneless he was so relaxed.

“I know.” Thorin said, a hint of amusement coloring his voice. “Now, I suppose I should let you finish sketching out what Fili’s going to need, shouldn’t I?”

“Mmm-hmm…”

Thorin’s arms slowly let go and Bilbo slid down, moving back to his own chair. His dwarf slung his arm around the back of the chair as Bilbo struggled to focus on what needed to be done before they could even attempt it.

 

A week. One week was all it took for the dwarrow to gather everything together in one of the rooms of Fili and Kili’s quarters. They’d installed the magic lighting and created the planter themselves, adding the magic to the planter that Bilbo had requested. They’d bought a bag full of large tree seeds from the Shire and several wheelbarrows full of dirt to fill the planter.

Thorin had told him at breakfast today that they were ready to plant. Arriving at the lads’ rooms though, he found it was already a packed house. Not only were Fili and Kili there, but the entire Company was as well. Lord Dain and his Council from the Iron Hills and now Thorin and him. They parted, letting them through and Fili and Kili grinned at him.

“Bilbo! We put our hair and the seeds on the little table.” Fili told him.

“Good morning, Prince Fili, Prince Kili.” Bilbo said in return and both lads shrugged.

“Sorry, Bilbo. We’re just excited.” Kili told him.

“I don’t blame you. Just don’t get your hopes up too much. I don’t know if this will work.” Bilbo told them. He walked over and checked the planter. It was perfect. He could feel the magic wrapping around it. A gentle wash of ‘family, children, safe, healthy’ washed over him and he smiled.

“Alright. No need to wait.” He walked over to the table and picked up the seed. Every hobbit learned this skill early in life. It wasn’t one that you forgot. Bilbo carefully braided the blond and black hair together in the incredibly intricate knot that wrapped around the seed. When he finished, he held it out to Fili first.

“Now, this part is for the parents. Say a few words over it please about how much you’re looking forward to having a little one running around. In your native language. It couldn’t hurt. When you finish, let Kili do the same please.”

Both boys spoke in Khuzdul and Thorin looked proud. When they finished, Kili offered it to him and Bilbo smiled. 

“Come on. I need both of you to stick your hands in the dirt a bit, like this.” He said, demonstrating. “Don’t move until I finish talking and the magic dies. The Lady needs you here to bring the seed to life.”

He had a dwarf on each side of him as he dug a little hole in the dirt and dropped the seed in. He covered it up and patted the soil gently before he kneeled and laid his hands on the dirt. He took a deep breath and called up his magic, starting the Prayer to the Lady in Hobbitish. He went through it twice and was about to despair when he felt her wonderful presence descend over him and he opened his eyes, never faltering in his Prayer. 

His magic was now the green of healthy plants and the air smelled like just before a rain. He could feel the Lady’s joy at his efforts and started the Prayer once more. The ground over the seed was glowing with a soft green light that slowly faded. The Lady’s happiness washed over him once more before disappearing and Bilbo finished up the Prayer and stopped. He stood up and stretched.

“I’d have to say that it looks good, Fili. Kili. The Lady definitely came.” Bilbo said and turned around to see that everyone was silent. A few dwarrow were even crying and his eyes widened. 

“…Thorin?” He asked tentatively. His dwarf jolted before striding forward and dropping to his knees before him, holding his arms out. Bilbo walked to him and Thorin cradled him gently.

“Truly have I been blessed with the very best of hobbits.” Thorin said roughly. “On top of everything else, you are a Cleric of the Lady Yavanna! Mahal’s own wife.”

Thorin stood up. “We are blessed by your presence, Bilbo.”

Whatever was holding everyone still broke and they all started cheering and slamming their heads together as Bilbo watched in shock.

Balin came forward and smiled at him before bowing deeply. “We all felt her, Bilbo. The Lady herself answered your call. You pleaded with her for our sake and she answered.” 

“Such a gift…” Dain said as he bowed to him also. “I look forward to seeing the child grow.” Dain walked over and knocked heads together with Thorin and the two spoke quietly in Khuzdul. All around them, dwarrow were listening intently and when the two stopped, they all cheered again. Most of them waved again before they started filing out.

Bilbo found himself swept up by Fili and spun around. Kili took him next, laughing.

“We felt her, Bilbo! She actually came!”

Bilbo wriggled. “Down! Put me down!”

Kili let him slide to the ground and he poked Kili in the chest. “You should not just pick hobbits up! It’s just not done!”

Kili grinned at him. “Aye, Bilbo! But now, Fili and I can feel the child!”

“We can, Bilbo! It’s like a tiny little point of life, right there!” Fili said, pointing at the planter.

“Excellent! That’s how it’s supposed to work. I’ve never had children though, so I only have word of mouth. Now, the two of you need to come over here and I’ll show you how to water. The arrays I put into the planter will tell you how much and when to water.”

Bilbo got the watering can and showed them how to water the planter when it needed it and how the little light indicator would change color when they were done. He started it and let them finish it. The crate with the straw in it was pulled over and he helped them layer it across the soil and pat it into place.

“Done.” Bilbo said. “The magic in the planter will keep the soil warm and the bugs away. Make sure you talk to your child or sing to it or whatever makes you happy. In a couple of months, it will be old enough to recognize the both of you.”

Fili and Kili were both beaming widely. “You’ll still come by and check on us, won’t you? We don’t want to mess it up!”

“Of course I will. I live only a couple of doors down, don’t I?”

The boys whooped and tackled their Uncle who laughed as they all fell to the ground. Bilbo found himself smiling happily at the pile of dwarrow wrestling on the floor. This… This was home.

 

Bilbo sat on the floor of the room Thorin had given him for his project. He hadn’t been able to be very specific at that point as he was still working out just how detailed it would be. All he could tell him was that it would hopefully improve their defenses. He’d spent six months on it so far, making detailed notes on the arrays he was creating for this project. It was terribly complex, but he wanted it to do a lot of things.

He’d made ward stones to sit around the Mirkwood to contain the darkness and he’d set his corner stones for this project then. It was a huge section of ground that he wanted to keep eyes on. Patrols could only go so far and they were rather slow. Over flights couldn’t be up all the time. There weren’t that many of them yet. This though… With luck, this would let the patrols know exactly where to go and who was wandering around in their territory.

If it worked, he was going to build one for the Shire as well. The Rangers and the Bounders could share it. He used his magic to inscribe his runes for the last layer of spell work over it. It was nearly lunch time and he took a deep breath. If he did this right, he could have it active by lunch. Hopefully. Maybe. Then he could show Thorin how it worked.

Bilbo walked back to the clear spot in front of the door and released his magic. One layer at a time, he charged up the spellwork and tied it off to magic so it would self power. Fourteen layers and half a glass later, the last spell activated and his eyes widened.

“It worked! I mean, I think it’s working!” He hissed out through his teeth. Before him, hanging in the air at waist height was a perfect replica of Arda from the east edge of the Misty Mountains, north to the edge of the Gray Mountains, west to the Iron Hills and south to the edge of the nastiness that was Mordor.

He walked out into it, spotting his first little colored dot that indicated people. He touched it and a close in view appeared over the large scale. This close view showed him the actual people there. The box next to it listed the facts that the spell could come up with.

ID: Men  
Number: 21  
Potential: Slavers.  
Threat value: High

Bilbo’s eyes widened in alarm. He had no idea slavers ever came this far north. He’d always thought that they stayed south of Gondor. He walked around, touching each individual ID bubble and pulling them up. A lot of them were simply wanderers, with no apparent destination in mind. There was one orc pack at the far northern edge of his spell.

He finally pulled himself out of his spell and nearly ran to the door. He had to hurry if he was going to get lunch ready. His personal Guards all trotted along with him as he made the short trip back to his room. He slid his chicken into the oven to heat up quickly as he made up sandwiches for his Guards. As soon as they all had a plate, he ran back in to get the table set.

Thorin showed up as he was pulling his chicken back out of the oven. Bilbo sat it on the table and ran to him, throwing his arms around him with a whoop.

“What in the world has made you so happy, Bilbo?” Thorin said. “I rather like this version of a greeting.”

“It works!” Bilbo said cheerfully. “I turned it on right before lunch and checked it out! You HAVE to come with me after lunch! I want to show you!”

“It works?” Thorin said, confused. “Oh! You mean your project for our defense!”

“That’s right!” Bilbo took two handfuls of that beautiful black hair and tugged his dwarf down, kissing him soundly. It rapidly escalated and Thorin growled and picked him right up, sitting him on the counter and pulling him in close. By the time Thorin backed up a bit, all thought had flown out the window and he whined a bit, trying to get him to come back.

“Unless you want to spend lunch tumbling with me Bilbo, I think we’d best leave it there.” Thorin said roughly. “I won’t be able to stop otherwise.”

Bilbo blinked as his addled brain slowly processed his words. All he could keep thinking though was that his dwarf looked good enough to eat and when he was looking at him like that… He fanned himself.

“Goodness, I think I could burst into flames when you look like that.” Bilbo said a bit hoarsely.

“We’re even then.” Thorin said. “Now come. Tell me of your success.”

He set Bilbo back on the floor and pulled out his chair for him. It took most of lunch for Bilbo’s brain to kick back in and he finally managed to explain what he’d done.

“You mean those stones that we set were for this project of yours? I thought they were to contain the Mirkwood.”

“Well, we set those as well. I just added mine to the list.” Bilbo told him. “When you finish, I’ll show you what the room can do and beg for the next part of my project from you.”

“…Beg?” Thorin said, his eyes darkening once more and Bilbo swallowed.

“Poor word choice. I need a bit more to make it interactive.”

“Let’s go see your room, Bilbo.” Thorin told him, rising to his feet. “My mind is no longer on food.”

Bilbo’s Guards were soon opening the door to the Project Room. Bilbo kept his eyes on Thorin as they stepped into the room. Erebor hovered right in the middle. The ruins of Dale just to the west of it and Laketown much farther away on the lake. Thorin walked right up to the edge of the display.

“Bilbo… This is incredible…”

“It’s a live, real time view of all the lands around Erebor, Thorin. The colored dots indicate the presence of beings. Touch the dot and it brings up any information the spell can come up with.”

Bilbo walked out into the middle of it and tapped the one to the south that he knew were slavers. Thorin walked up behind his shoulder and watched as the close-in view appeared, hovering over the larger scene. The box on the side listed the same information it had earlier. Thorin growled.

“This is telling me that slavers are actually on our lands!”

Bilbo nodded. “I know. I was shocked myself. I thought slavers stayed south of Gondor. Come on, let me walk you through what this can do.” Bilbo spent some time showing him all of the features he’d been able to work into it. Thorin hugged him when he finished.

“This is magnificent, Bilbo. What else could you possibly need?”

“What do the Guards wear on their wrists? Some kind of armor or bracer or something? I want to tie those into this map. That way, they can call it up and find out where they are in relation to the target and if anything has changed. It would be like a portable version. It won’t have all of the fancy features, but it should keep the patrols from running into ambushes. I need one to get the initial design finished and then I can let your folks take it over.”

Thorin looked over his shoulder at the Guards all crammed into the door, watching. “I need one of you to get Balin and bring him here. I need another to go get Dwalin.”

“Yes, sir!” Two Guards peeled off and ran down the Hall and Thorin turned back to exploring the interactive map. Bilbo watched him, pleased over how happy the map made him. The clatter of booted feet pulled his attention to the doorway and Balin and Dwalin both ran into the room. 

“What is it?”

Thorin grinned and spread his hands wide. “Cousins, my amazing hobbit has given us a real time view of Erebor and the lands around us. Come! Let me show you what he’s done.” 

Bilbo couldn’t quit smiling as Thorin’s delight washed over him. He remembered every single thing he’d shown him, and showed Balin and Dwalin how to run it. They growled at the presence of Slavers on their lands as well.

“I believe I need to get Hildifons and go out and kick some slaver ass.” Dwalin growled out. “That’s disgusting! How dare they come north to ply their trade?”

The huge dwarf walked over to Bilbo and unbuckled the bracer from his wrist. “This work, Bilbo?”

“It will.” Bilbo said and took it in both hands. He already had all of the rune work done for this one. The hard part had been the room. It only took a few minutes to finish up the bracer and he handed it back.

“Here you go, Dwalin. It’s keyed to you now and if you lose it or it breaks, no one else can use it. The runes on top control it. See?” Bilbo showed him how each one worked and it brought up the map, hovering over his wrist silently. It had the same function, showing where Dwalin now stood in the mountain. “Touch the dot you want to target and it will change the view and show you your path.”

Bilbo wound up doing the bracers of Thorin, Balin and all of the Guards that were here. Dwalin and Balin both vanished and returned quickly with a long line of people that were ‘urgent’. Bilbo spent his afternoon in the room, carefully spelling bracers to work with the map. Hildifons showed up near dinner with Isengrim in tow. Isengrim had Changed two months ago and was working with Balin.

Bilbo showed them how the map worked and both of them immediately wanted one for the Shire.

“First, you have to set the corner stones to mark out the area you want the spell to cover. We can build them here, but you’ll have to set them and ask Arda to hold them for us. They can’t move.” Bilbo told them.

“Excellent! If we make them tonight, Hildifons and I can start setting them tomorrow.”

“Nope. We gotta spend the morning in the air. We’ve got slavers on our lands.” Dwalin cut in. “We can use the squad harness and the transport. I want it taken care of quick.”

“He’s right.” Balin added. “We can be out there and back by noon.”

Bilbo fixed both of their leather wrist guards to connect to the map as well before all of them split up for dinner. They were walking the short distance back to their rooms when he stopped.

“Thorin?”

“What is it, Bilbo?”

“Where are Fili and Kili?”

“They were in the training yard. They’ve been grumpy all day and Dwalin told them to take it out on each other.”

“Oh, my… I wonder… We need to stop by their rooms.”

He raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. The Guards let them into the Princes’ rooms and Bilbo could hear it much better now. The Earth Song had changed and he trotted into the growing room. The bush was huge and holding what would have been a giant seedpod for a hobbit baby, but they all assured him was just right for a dwarf. He laid his hand gently on it and listened.

“You’d best send for the boys. This little one is about ready to come out and meet his parents.”

“WHAT?!” Thorin squawked and Bilbo nodded.

“One of the signs to look for is increasing moodiness in the parents. The Song of the Earth changes as birth nears and this little one isn’t far away.”

Thorin dashed out the door, yelling orders and Bilbo laughed quietly as he patted the seedpod. 

“They’ve been waiting patiently on you for nearly a year now, little one. They’re coming.”

Thorin came back in, looking wild and Bilbo walked over and got a chair. “Have a seat. It’s still going to be a little bit, but it’s close.”

Fili and Kili showed up first, sweaty and dirty from the Training Grounds. Bilbo sent them to get cleaned up and got the baby carrier from their nursery. He put in the tiny outfit they’d chosen for their child and plenty of blankets. All of the bathing supplies were sat out next to the sink and he’d just finished up when Oin showed up. He had a string of Healers following along with him and a cart with a huge book and a set of scales.

Fili came back out first, still braiding his hair. “How do you know, Bilbo?”

“Come here. I’ll show you. Generally though, increasing moodiness in the parents is a good sign that it’s getting close. Once that sets in, birth happens within 24 hours. There have only ever been a couple of hard headed children that took a bit longer.” Bilbo told him and laid his hand on the soil of the planter. “Come. Lay your hand here and listen to the Song of your child. It’s different.”

Kili came out at a run as Fili was testing out the difference in the Song. Bilbo got him set up next to Fili, listening to the difference.

Both of them were soon smiling.

“It IS different! You can tell that he’s anxious to get out here now!” Fili said in delight.

“Definitely a dwarf!” Kili said, smiling as widely as Fili. “How do we know when to be right here? I don’t want him to fall.”

“You keep listening to the Song. It will tell you when.”

Dinner was soon brought in and Thorin made the boys eat, even though they were so anxious. Oin had Scribes writing down every single thing Bilbo said about the birth and Fili and Kili’s reactions. They finished dinner and Thorin was telling them about the Map Room when both of the boys suddenly straightened.

“It just changed, Bilbo!”

“It’s a lot louder!” Kili threw in and Bilbo waved them over to their child.

“Well, now comes the really stressful part! Waiting for the child to pop his head out.” Bilbo told them and Oin laughed.

“Same thing no matter which way they’re born then!” Everyone laughed over it but the bush started to shake. Bilbo grabbed up a couple of towels and handed one to each of them. Thorin was on his feet and right behind them, watching. Slowly, every so slowly, the seedpod started to split open and a tiny fist stuck itself out of the crack.

Everyone started calling encouragement in Khuzdul and it didn’t take long after that. The little one was determined to get out and he finally managed to kick the top of his seedpod loose. Fili scooped him up carefully and Kili tucked his towel around him as they crooned at him. Bilbo felt like crying himself as the little one started to cry.

“Take him over to Oin, boys. He needs to get cleaned up and weighed. We’ll get his bottle and diaper ready for him.” Thorin told them as he herded them gently over to the Healer. Fili looked loathe to lay him down, but he did so. Some of the others got the water run for his bath and Thorin pulled out the bottles they’d made up. Bilbo had made up a lot of new things just to help them out. They had a bottle warmer and a sterilizer and a diaper pail that automatically cleaned diapers. A baby bed that let them adjust the temperature a bit in case it was a bit colder than a newborn needed. 

Kili helped them bathe the little dwarf who was still crying. Thorin helped Kili hold him correctly and showed him how to use the bottle.

“Just like that.”

Their little boy grabbed the nipple and started suckling hard and Fili and Kili both smiled at him.

“Greedy little thing, isn’t he?”

The room filled with congratulations as the newest Durin ate his first meal. He was recorded into the official record book of births for the Durin line and his name carefully scribed down.

“Welcome to Erebor, little Nili.” Fili whispered quietly. “We’re terribly glad to finally see you.”

The little one had Kili’s darker coloring but was a carbon copy of a Durin. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile at the picture they made. Three generations of Durins together through all of the struggles. The room emptied out as everyone wanted to let the new parents get their child settled.

Bilbo hugged Thorin as the boys vanished into the nursery to get their son tucked into bed. “Is their Mother going to help them?”

Thorin looked startled but nodded. “She is. She’ll be coming as soon as we leave.”

“Good. They’re going to need a babysitter that knows what she’s doing.” He took a deep breath. “I think I’ll go on back to our rooms and you can spend some time with all of them, okay?”

Thorin looked torn, but Bilbo patted a hand against his chest. “It’s fine. I told you before, she’s your family.”

He headed back to his rooms, his Guards following him. “I’m sorry about the late night, everyone. Let me get you a quick bite to eat. I had it ready and it’s just sitting in the stasis cabinet.” He fixed up something for all of them and stuffed a basket full. He lugged it to the door and opened it. “Here you go! I’m so sorry that I kept you late!”

Everyone thanked him as they handed out all the food he’d brought out. His two door Guards were grinning as they ate their sandwich and stuffed the cookies in their pockets. Bilbo waved the rest of them off and shut the door. He made quick work of getting his kitchen cleaned up. A nice bath had him yawning and he crawled into bed alone that night. It felt enormous and empty without Thorin beside him and it felt like it took forever to get to sleep.

When he woke up again, he was once more draped across his dwarf and he couldn’t help but smile. Thorin was sound asleep and hard as a stone under him. He never would have thought that at any point in his life he would ever find anyone so… so… not a hobbit, attractive. But here he was. Every little glance from Thorin made his heart race. There wasn’t anything even remotely resembling a hobbit in that muscled body of his, either.

But then again, he had no doubt that somehow, Thorin found him attractive as well. No one would ever mistake him for a dwarf. He wasn’t soft anymore, like most attractive hobbits. Too many hours of flying had given him muscles he didn’t know hobbits could even get. His ears were pointed and not round like a proper dwarf either. Compared to other dwarrow, even as muscled as he was now, he was still… delicate.

He winced. That hurt. No male hobbit would ever want to be considered delicate, but compared to his dwarf he definitely was. He already knew first hand just how strong they were. He still only liked for his handful of dwarrow to get close enough to touch, but somewhere along the line, Thorin had become his security. As long as he was there, he could handle even large crowds.

Bilbo thumped his head against Thorin’s chest gently. He had to be the most oblivious hobbit Yavanna had ever made. Now that he looked back at it, he could see that Thorin had figured it out a long time ago. Somehow, he’d dug up the patience to wait on him to catch up. Bilbo raised himself up a bit and ran his hands across that hard, muscled stomach. It was past time that he did something about it. He slid his hand down and set to work untying the laces holding Thorin’s unders closed. He had better things he could be doing right now than sleeping and he set to work waking his dwarf up in a most pleasant manner.

 

Bilbo smiled and shook the hands of this latest couple planting their seed. Thorin and Fortinbras had gotten together and the hobbits were now the ones in charge of supplying the dirt and fertilizer. They worked the dirt once the child was harvested as well, so it would be ready to plant once more. The only problem was that they’d found out that a regular hobbit couldn’t get the magic to work for dwarrow. It had to be one like him that could still use the old magic.

They’d been doing this for two years now. The hobbits had every single thing ready for him and he would make an appointment and go by to Pray to Yavanna. It had been working and the dwarrow were having a population boom, which was sorely needed. The plus side also was that children grown this way came out at a more normal 50/50 ratio of male to female which everyone was thrilled about. If it kept up, they would actually be able to sustain their population the way Mahal had intended.

The Markets were booming as well and they were trading with the Men even in the far reaches of Gondor. He’d built a Map Room for Dain and the Iron Hills and one for the Shire. Uncle Fortinbras had indeed taken the Rangers under his wing. Bilbo had replicated a pile of gold for his Uncle and he’d been paying for buildings to be put up for them all over the Shire. They even had the start of their own city near the Sarn Ford. It was lovely, as all of the dwarven crafts were.

Bilbo smiled and exchanged a few words with two of Dain’s Council members. It always surprised him when the powerful folks wanted to chat. He finally got to go back on his way toward the Portal home. Fili and Kili’s little dwarfling was already getting around on his own and it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen watching them crash exhausted on the floor and moan about their new appreciation for their mother and Uncle.

He stepped through the Portal and into Erebor, nodding to the Guards who all waved at him. The only downside was the tremendous increase in orc activity. He was currently the only dragon Changer still in Erebor out of the 42 that they had currently. Dain had taken up with Adelbard Took and he participated in all of their practices. With the Portals, it was easy to go from one city to another.

They’d sent a squad of them to the west to help the Rangers who were battling an influx of orcs from the Misty Mountains AND the Blue Mountains. The others had gone south to help the Men harry the orcs back into Mordor. They’d spotted a huge gathering of orcs near Moria on their Map. As soon as they’d started east, Thorin had called up the troops. He’d told him at the pace they were traveling, they’d meet up with the orcs tonight. 

Bilbo sighed and rubbed his arms. He had a bad feeling about it. The dwarrow all had the new armor and weapons, but still… Sheer numbers could overwhelm the best fighter.

'BILBO!' 

He jerked to a stop and touched his head. That had been Thorin!

'MEET ME OUT FRONT! WE’VE GOT TO GO HELP THE ARMY! IT’S A BALROG!'

He’d never heard Thorin speak in his head before and it took him a second.

“Master Baggins? Are you alright?” His Guard asked and Bilbo managed a nod.

“I’ve got to meet Thorin out front and get harnessed. We’ve got to go help the Army!” He told him as he broke into a trot. Erebor was HUGE and it took many minutes to get upstairs to the Main Floor. His harnessing crew was waiting on him and he ran out the door they had open for him. He Changed the moment he was clear and crouched down to let them work on getting the harness into place and buckled on.

Thorin came running out with Fili on his heels. The two of them were speaking rapidly and Thorin clapped him on the shoulder.

“We’re going to do our very best to not get killed, Fili. Keep everyone safe.” Thorin told him before he ran to him. Bilbo lifted him with his foot and Thorin leaped on, making quick work of strapping himself on. “You heard, Bilbo?”

“I did.”

“As quick as you can then. They have no defense against such a monster and we’ve got to buy them time to run.” Thorin told him as he grabbed the harness and braced himself. Bilbo crouched and launched himself into the air hard. 

The air was crisp and cool but the sky was clear. Good flying weather and as soon as Bilbo got some altitude, he leveled out and pushed himself up to his top speed. Beneath them, the miles flew by in a blur. Thorin had on the new helmet that would allow him to speak with the others or even Fili back at the mountain if needed, so he was sure that he was getting updates.

Bilbo chose the straight route, flying over the southern end of the Mirkwood, and staying high enough to remain out of arrow range of the Elves. It still took nearly three-quarters of a glass to get there and Bilbo was hot already from the sustained high speed. 

'There they are, Bilbo! Bank and circle. I want to see how everything is laid out.'

Thorin’s words hung in his head and he found himself wondering again when the dwarf had learned that particular skill. He did as Thorin asked and shuddered at the oozing feel of Black Magic as it rose into the air. He could see it clearly now. A thing made out of nightmare and flame, with a fire whip it was using to drive orcs before it.

The Army was falling back in a well organized pattern, but until they got the Balrog out of there, they had no chance.

'Thorin?' Bilbo tried this new form of talking.

'I’m here, Bilbo.'

'There are not many ways to kill such a thing. We could try a magic battle and maybe we’d win. I think though that our best chance is to take it south. If we fly it out over the ocean, enough water will do it as well.' Bilbo told him. 'I can pick it up and start carrying it. That whip might be a problem though. You’d need to activate your force screen as I couldn’t stand for it to hit you.'

There was a long pause before he answered. 'Do you think this would work?'

'It’s one of the tiny number of options we have on getting rid of it. We could try to ward it into Moria, BUT I just know someone would want to screw with it and turn it loose on us again. I’d rather it was gone.'

An even longer pause this time. 'Alright. I’ve activated the force screen and told everyone. You will do this as safely as you can, my hobbit. That is a direct order.'

Bilbo snorted. 'I’ve never been fond of pain, Thorin. I will do the best I can.'

He banked hard, circling to bring himself in line with that thing from behind and folded his wings. The wind screamed around him as he dove and he was terribly grateful that the magic kept Thorin safe from such things. The Balrog finally seemed to realize something was wrong as Bilbo spread his wings and collided with it. His feet hooked into the armor on its back and he climbed hard, lifting it off the ground.

For a demon made of fire, it was remarkably heavy. He flew it east a bit before he turned and followed the cleared lands around the Anduin. They flew for nearly a glass before the thing got in a lucky strike with the whip across his shoulder. He yelped and dropped it. It hit the ground with a thunderous BOOM and he didn’t wait. 

He dove again, snatching it back up and into the air while it was still dazed. By the time darkness was starting to fall, he was nearing the border of Gondor. The thing had gotten him four times since that first time and each time hurt just as bad. The problem though was that he was exhausted. There was still such a long way to go!

'Bilbo?'

'I’m still here.' He answered.

'I’ve called the others a while back. Most are still working on the flanks of Mordor, but they sent ten our way. Help is coming, my hobbit.' Thorin told him solemnly. 'You don’t have to do this alone much longer.'

'I’m not doing this alone, you big lug! I have you.' Bilbo told him.

A wash of affection rolled over him and he steadied his wing beats as he kept going due south. The others did indeed find them less than a half glass later. Thorin filled them in on the plan and then told him that they all knew. It wasn’t much farther and he could see the lights of campfires and lanterns ahead.

'What am I looking at, Thorin? Is that Men? I can’t drop this thing over Men!' Bilbo said, a bit panicked. Just the thought of a longer side detour was horrifying!

'It is indeed Men, Bilbo. The troops have gathered along the river to block any orcs that get past the dragons.' Thorin told him. 'The others are telling me that the Men’s camp runs along the river’s edge. Stay on your path and you’ll pass just to the west of them and not overhead.'

'Oh, thank Yavanna!' Bilbo breathed out, immensely grateful.

His painful flight south was interrupted once more as the thing’s whip wrapped around his middle. Bilbo hissed in pain and let go but it was holding its whip and didn’t fall. All he could think of was that thing could crawl up the whip and get Thorin. Rage swept over Bilbo that burned even hotter than the pain from the whip. He bowed his back a bit and folded his wings.

He slammed into the Balrog with both front feet as they fell at blazing speed towards the ground. His mind was consumed with making sure that this thing NEVER hurt his dwarf! He pulled up only slightly to make sure Thorin wouldn’t be harmed and he slammed them into the ground, shrieking his rage. For nearly a full minute, he did his damnedest to tear the thing to bits before he finally felt Thorin once more.

His dwarf was repeating over and over again, ‘Let it go, Bilbo. Hildifons is going to carry it next. Let it go.’

Still hissing with rage, he finally crawled off of the thing, making sure to step on it with all four feet. As soon as he was clear, Hildifons dove and snatched it up, making a slow climb back up into the air.

'You’re hurt. Stay down, Bilbo. The others can finish it.' Thorin told him and Bilbo snorted again, smoke rising from his nostrils.

'Just give me a minute to heal up some of my injuries and we’re going back in the air. I want to see that thing fall into the ocean with my own eyes!'

Another wash of concern, caring, affection rolled over him as he called up his magic and healed up his feet which had taken most of the damage from that crazy attack he’d done. He healed up the terrible taint of Black Magic from where the whip had grabbed him before he was satisfied. He crouched and launched them into the air.

He caught up to them pretty quickly.

'I thought they’d be going faster.' Bilbo told Thorin. 'We caught up faster than I thought.'

'Hildifons is bitching non-stop about how heavy it is, according to Dwalin. He has a new appreciation for you, Bilbo.' Thorin told him, amusement tinting his words. 'Balin wants you to know that they all now consider you officially a ‘Bad Ass’. Your attempt to tear apart a Balrog on your own impressed them.'

'It was pretty stupid, but all I could think of was that it could climb up and get to you. It just infuriated me and I wanted to make sure that could never happen.' Bilbo told him. 'Thank you for helping me get myself back together. It’s never good when I lose control.'

Thorin actually laughed. 'You didn’t really lose control, Bilbo. Your attack was only on the Balrog and the moment it quit moving, you stepped away and let Hildifons have it. You are one tough hobbit! That flame whip hurts like the Pit! I told Dwalin to get ready!'

As though his words foretold the future, they saw the whip crack into Hildifons and he yelped, dropping it. They all circled until it hit and Isengrim dove that time. He picked it up and started climbing.

'Tell Uncle Hildifons to clean off the Black Magic now and not later. That stuff can sink into you and cause trouble.'

'I’ll do it, Bilbo.'

They watched as Hildifons sparkled the silver color of his magic as he healed himself up. It was full dark by the time they got that monster way out over the ocean and Wilfest let it fall as they all scattered to get as far away as fast as they could. Behind them, a mushroom shaped cloud of water and steam erupted and they raced ahead of the leading edge. The cloud dissipated after a few miles and they all let Bilbo take point. It was pitch black out here now, but he could navigate using the magic of the other dragon Changers that were still back at Mordor.

'Bilbo, Dwalin said that they have plenty of space in their tents. Let’s land and you need to eat and get some sleep. We’ll worry about going back to Erebor tomorrow or the day after.'

'That sounds like an excellent plan.' Bilbo told him. As soon as the lights from the camp appeared, he followed Thorin’s directions and sat down carefully outside of the dwarven campsite. Each dragon Changer had brought their own squad with them to get them harnessed up and unharnessed. The squad also took care of any damage to the harness. Bilbo hadn’t brought his as he hadn’t realized they would be out this long.

The dwarven camp was well lit and all of them were soon helping to remove his harness as well as the others. A swarm of hobbits came rushing out to mob him as soon as he Changed back, all of them talking about his attempt to rip apart a Balrog. His Uncle Hildifons found him and threw his arm around his shoulder.

“You would NOT believe how heavy that thing was! And our Bilbo here carried it all the way from Moria!” He crowed as everyone cheered.

“I felt like a slacker just trying to carry it out over the ocean! It was like trying to carry a mountain with me!” Isengrim moaned. “SO heavy!”

The deeper voices of their dwarrow got their attention and they all turned to see them walking up. 

“Bilbo! They’re going to go over our harness tonight and make sure it’s good. Dwalin and Balin have space. Come with me. I want you to eat and get some sleep.” Thorin told him.

“A-ha! Our tents then!” Hildifons cheered. “Come on, nephew!”

They all went as a group as everyone could do nothing but go over what they’d seen many times. It was much later, when he was cleaned up and had eaten dinner when he finally remembered.

“Did you get someone else headed towards Moria to help?” Bilbo asked Thorin. “There was still a wall of orcs down there.”

“Aye. I called them right after we left Erebor. I’ve been checking back in and they arrived less than a glass after we left. I’m told that they were able to flame most of that army. They set up at the Gates and flamed any that were trying to go back in as well.”

“Really?” Balin said interestedly. “We might actually be able to reclaim Moria at that rate.”

“Aye. My thoughts as well. It would be a boon for us, as it sits halfway between the Shire and Erebor. If we could reclaim it, it would be one less orc stronghold to send troops after us.” Thorin rumbled.

Balin looked delighted. “Where’s my helmet? I want to talk to some folks!”

“Right where you left it, brother.” Dwalin said, pointing to the ‘missing’ helmet. 

Hildifons and Isengrim were both already sound asleep and Bilbo grumbled, tugging at Thorin. “Let’s get some sleep.”

His dwarf smiled at him and followed him to the tiny cot they had to sleep on. Bilbo didn’t mind at all. He loved his dwarf pillow.

END PART ONE


End file.
